Sara's Secret
by trishaj48
Summary: Grissom has fallen in love with his new hire, he tries to find a way to see her-off the clock but Sara dosen't appear to be interesed. The truth is she is hiding something that she fears will distroy any chance for a relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Not many people impressed Grissom. He has been dealing with the public for sometime now.

He has meant people from all walks of life, even the president at one time.

But there she stood, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She had applied for the CSI job that was open.

Ecklie handed her to him because he was supervisor, "Miss Sidle, have a seat," he said, "May I call you Sara?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

"Grissom or Gil will be fine. I have just a few questions. Your application says you worked in San Francisco. Why did you leave?" "Personal" was all she said.

"Personal? You don't want to elaborate on that?" he asked. "Let's say that my supervisor and I no longer saw eye to eye and my life became unbearable."

"You are a CSI grade 3? Not many women reach that grade," he added.

"I realize that, it took me a while to get it too," she added.

"It says you went to school to get it, not through work as most do," he questioned.

"My supervisor did not think women should be grade 3. He would not let me do it the "normal way", she told him.

"It is much harder to do it through school, you are to be congratulated," he said. She thanked him.

"You have not worked for 3 years?" he asked. "I did, it is listed here. I did take a year off between San Francisco and Hill Crest," she leans in and points to the spot where she has it written down.

The smell of her hair was intoxicating.

"It is a small town east of here. I could not do the kind of work I wanted to do there," she tells him.

"I see no reason why you can't start shift tomorrow," he told her. She stood and shook his hand and said she would see him then.

Her hand felt so soft, and those eyes, how beautiful. There was no doubt he was in love.

He called San Francisco. "Mr. Jones, This is Gil Grissom. I'm with the crime lab in Las Vegas. A Sara Sidle has applied here and I am checking her references out."

Jones verified all her information, told him she was an excellent criminologist and a good worker.

"Why did she leave?" Gil asked.

There was a pause, "About 3 years ago we had a disagreement and things went down hill from that. Shortly after she left."

Grissom thanked him. Over the next week Gil has asked her out several times. Each time she was busy and unable to go.

He finally asked flat out if she was involved with someone. She told him no, just busy.

He did not know it was hard for her to say "NO".

She was interested in him and she wanted to get to know him but ….. she had a secret that kept her from acting on her feelings.

He looked up her address, he wanted to see her, off the clock, not just as a co worker.

It was a post office box. Her phone number was a cell number, no way to get an address from that.

He was beginning to wonder if she was hiding something.

Sara was hiding something, something she was determined no one would find out about.

Gil could not bring himself to stop trying to get to know her. He had never really been in love before.

He had had relationships in the past, but none had effected him the way she did.

He dreamed about her almost every night. She occupied his every thought, every beat of his heart, every breath he took, she was there. He went to Human Resource Department and looked at her personal information.

No next of kin listed, her life insurance went to an attorney, who would tell Grissom nothing. The attorney was also the person listed to notify in case of an emergency.

She showed up for work on time every shift, left right after, never hanging out with the gang. It was almost as if the only time she existed was at work.

Shift started as always, everyone hanging around the break room waiting for Gil to hand out the assignments for the night.

Gil walked in and saw Sara sitting by herself reading, while the others talked or watched television.

"Nick, we have a leaper. Some guy took a header off the top floor at the GOLDEN NUGGET. Take Warrick with you. Catherine, you have been personally requested at the BACK YARD GRILL. A friend of yours is in some trouble. If it gets to be a conflict of interest, then trade with Warrick. Sara, we have a DB in the woods. I hope insects and decomp don't bother you?"

"No sir," was her reply as she laid down her book and followed him out to the Tahoe. He tried to talk to her again.

"The small town you said you lived in?" he started. "Hill Crest," she said. "Yes. You said you could not do the job you wanted to do? What did you mean be that?"

Sara took a deep breath, "It was mostly a male run department. They didn't like woman doing "men's work" so I resigned."

She was confused, she really hated answering his questions. She was afraid he would uncover her secret.

But then she also wanted to know as much about him as possible. She was in love, but she had to keep her distance.

She could not get involved. At the site Sara further impressed Gil. She went straight to work, no squirming over the bugs and no wrinkled nose over the smell.

She asked questions, he answered, She seemed to be interested in learning.

Nick and Warrick were processing their scene. "I don't get Sara," Nick said. "She dose not try to fit in."

"You mean because she won't let you bang her?" Warrick asked laughing.

"No … not that I have not tried," he said. "It is just that, well she dose not want to … you know, hang with the rest of us. It is almost like she thinks she is to good for the rest of us."

"She is good at what she does," Warrick said, "That is all I care about." "That is because you and Catherine have a thing going on," Nick said.

Warrick just shook his head, "Load that stuff in the Tahoe and let's get back."

After shift Gil once more asked Sara it she wanted to stop for a bite to eat, once more she said "No." "For heaven's sake," he said, "it is only breakfast. Not a life time commitment."

Sara's phone rang, using text messages instead of talking she answered it. After closing her phone she looked at him and said, "Ok. Why not. I have a few minutes."

Grissom almost passed out…she finally said YES. They went to OVER EASY, his favorite place to eat. They ordered their breakfast, to his surprise they ordered the same thing.

Over the meal she opened up a little about herself. But when it came to San Francisco, she shut the door. Considering this progress, he asked her out to dinner and a movie that night.

"What is it you want from me?" she asked him. "I just want to know you better," he told her covering her hand with his. A look came into her eyes that he had never seen before, he was not sure if it was anger, or disgust, or what it was.

But whatever it was her reaction surprised him even more, "If all you want is a piece of tail, there are a lot of hookers on the strip."

She threw down her silverware, pushed away from the table and stormed out the door.

He could not move, he just sat there and watched as she got in her car and sped away.

At her place Sara went to her room and fell on her bed and started to cry. "I should not have said that," she said out loud to no one. "He is such a wonderful person and I care for him." She cried until she fell asleep.

Gil finally got over his shock, paid the bill and went back to the lab. He called Hill Crest and talked to her supervisor.

All he would say was that "Miss Sidle did not want to be a woman, she wanted to do what the men did." That was why she left.

Gil did not understand that line of thinking but … There was a lot of things he did not understand.

All he knew for sure was HAD to find her and talk to her. He had to know what could have happened in her life that made her that way. All the next shift she ignored Gil. She only spoke when he talked to her, and then they were short answers.

She was about to clock out and go home when Gil seen her in the hallway. "Sara," he said, "I need to see you in my office before you leave." She walked in.

"Shut the door please," he said pointing to a chair. She looked at him, "I think I will stand," "About earlier," he said, "you misunderstood me. I do not believe in casual sex, that was not my intention. I think you are a fascinating lady and I would like to get to know you better." "Thank you for explaining. I need to go," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 [am posting 2 today just for you Marie-Eve.]

Gil just could not let it go, he loved her and he had to tell her.

There she was walking away. He went after her but she had already gotten into her car.

Gil decided to fallow her, he knew it was wrong but he had to tell her how he felt.

He almost felt ashamed of himself, fallowing her like that but he did not know how else to talk to her.

She pulled up to a lovely small house. She went in, he sat in the car for a while, he almost changed his mind.

He got out of hi car and knocked on her door. What are you doing here?" she demanded to know. "I told you I have to talk to you," he said.

From the kitchen a pint sized version of Sara came running into the living room. "Mommy, apple please?" Gil looked at the child then at Sara.

Sara looked at the child, "Sure Tabby. Go back to the kitchen."

The little girl ran back into the kitchen. "Coffee?" she asked. "Sure," he said. They went to the kitchen and sat.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked. "This is my boss, Gil Grissom. Grissom, this is Tabatha."

Sara fixed the apple for the child and asked her to go play. They sat in silence for a while, finally Sara spoke. "I guess you want an explanation?"

"Only if you want," he said all of a sudden feeling like he was intruding.

"I worked in San Francisco for over two years. When my supervisor retired, Mr. Jones took over. He did not like women anywhere but in the kitchen and the bedroom.

That is why I went to school. I showed him my papers that made me a Grade 3. He invited me for a drink to celebrate. He raped me.

I tried several times to have charges pressed but everything hit a dead end. Tabatha is a result of that rape.

Every one tried to talk me into getting rid of her, I could not. That is why I left, that is why I took a year off.

Tabatha is my secret, and before you ask I am not ashamed of her. I just hate people sticking their nose in where it dose not belong and I hate explaining."

Gil looks at her, he did not know what to say.

From the living room they heard Tabatha cry. Gil fallows Sara, Tabby had fallen. Gil went to her and picked her up. She showed him a boo-boo on her hand, he kissed it.

"All better Butterfly?" he asked. Tabby smiled at him, "Yes." He sat her down, looked at Sara. "I am sorry, did I over step my boundaries?"

Sara was smiling, "Not at all, thank you."

"Butterfly?" she said.

"She reminds me of a butterfly - floating around, landing here and there," he told her.

They sat on the couch and talked more, Sara was more relaxed.

"My neighbor works days," Sara said, "she keeps Tabby at night."

"Tabby is why you kept turning me down?" Gil questioned. "Yes," Sara said.

Tabatha ran to Gil and sat on his lap, "Read please?"

"Tabby, don't bother Mr. Grissom," Sara said. "No problem," he said. He took the book and started reading.

Sara watched the two of them Tabby never took to anyone like she had Gil, Gil read the entire story, twice. Sara had fallen asleep.

"Look, mommy is sleeping?" Tabby said. "Then we should be quiet," Gil said. "Can we color?" she asked. Gil lay on the floor and colored with her.

Two hours latter Sara woke up. Gil was laying on the floor, Tabby was laying next to him, sleeping too. "I guess I was wrong about him," she said to herself.

Tabby shifted, it woke Gil. "I am sorry," he said, "Must have dozed off."

Sara smiled at him. "Shall we finish out coffee?" she asked.

Gil groaned as he got up, "I guess there bones are a little to old for the floor." Sara laughed. How he loved that laugh and that smile.

"Sara, I have a great idea. We are both off tomorrow night, how about the three of us going to an amusement park?"

"The three of us?" she questioned.

"Yes, Tabby is a sweet little butterfly. I would like to get to know the BOTH of you much better."

Sara looked at him, she could not believe what she was hearing. "But I …" this time it was Sara who was falling over her words.

"You are what?" he asked.

"Gil, did you not heat what I said?" she asked.

"Yes. You were raped and the rape resulted in a pregnancy," he said.

"A raped woman is damaged goods," she said, "and a child of that woman is …"

Gil cut her off, "The most beautiful little lady I have ever seen," he said. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. As far as "damaged goods", I have no idea where you heard that, but rape is not about sex, it is about power. You, or any woman, can not be held accountable for the actions of a man with no respect for you or himself."

She smiled at him.

"Rape is a crime, like any other. It would be like holding a store owner responsible for a robbery," he said as he took her hands in his.

"I never thought about it that way," she said.

"Sara, from the first day I seen you I knew you were special. I knew you would play a special part in my life. I want to get to know you better because I have fallen in love with you."

Sara started to say something, he but his finger on her lips.

"And Tabatha only makes it better."

"Really?" she said.

"Yes," he said.

He gently took her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her, "Really."

Sara looked at Gil, she could not believe what she had just heard, "I am not sure if it is love or not," she told him, "I but I do care for you."

He smiled at her.

"I have had feelings for you from the first also," she told him. "It is, well I did not know how you would take Tabby and the fact tat I am .."

Gil stopped her, "Never. Never say that again. You are a beautiful woman who was violated. I will never, nor should anyone else ever, hold that against you. As far as Butterfly is concerned, she is so precious. A true gift form God."

Tabatha came in from the living room, she did not go to her mother, she went right to Gil and held out her hands, "Up."

Gil lifted her up, she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Gilly," she said, "for reading to me and coloring with me. Mommy, can Gilly come over again? Pleaseeeeee."

Sara looked at Gil, "He is welcome anytime he wants to come."

Tabatha went back to the living room.

"If I can ask?" Gil said "Why did you not push the rape? He needs to be punished."

"I tried," she said. "He just told everyone that I was drunk, asked for it then cried "rape" the next day when I sobered up."

"Damn," Gil said, "That is so unfair. Dose he know about Butterfly?"

"No, I left as soon as I found out I was pregnant I never told him, and never will."

"Tell me more about her, please," he asked Sara.

"She is 3 years old, will be 4 the 3rd of next month. She loves horses and stuffed bears. Her favorite thing to eat is burgers and fries. She is my life and sometimes she is a pain in the butt." Gil laughed.

"Not butterfly? About tomorrow," Gil said, "you never answered me."

"Let's ask Tabby. Tabby!" Sara called, "Please come here for a minute."

Tabby came into the kitchen.

"Butterfly," Gil said, "I was thinking about taking you and Mommy to the amusement park tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

"The big one with all the rids?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Yeahhhhhh!" she said.

Gil looked at Sara, "I take it that is a YES?"

"Mommy and I have a date," Tabby said as she ran back to the living room.

"I need to get going," Gil said. "I was going to say I was sorry for fallowing you home, but I am not. I am glad I got to meet Butterfly. I will see you at the lab tonight," he said.

He kissed her good bye.

"Me too," Tabby said.

Gil lift her and kissed her cheek, "Good bye, Butterfly. I will see you tomorrow."

He handed her to Sara, kissed her cheek and Tabby's too. Tabby went to the window and watched as he drove away, "Bye Gilly," she said waving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shift that night was much better, Sara was in a better mood, everyone noticed the change.

They were all in the break room waiting for their assignments, no one but Sara seen Gil walk in.

"Sara, how about you and I go out to a movie?" Nick asked her.

"I would love to," she said. Gil's heart broke on half, "But I am seeing someone," she said as she looked at Gil.

Her eyes told him it was him she was talking about.

"Let's get some work done," Gil said. "Sara, you and Catherine have an assault. It is a teen girl, her parents suspect a sexual assault. I think she might be more comfortable with you two them any of us fellas."

He handed Sara a paper and she and Catherine left.

"Warrick, a Mr. Jackson asked if you could check out a B&E and stolen van for him. He says he knows you."

"Mr. Jackson ran a boys club in the neighborhood where I grew up. He tried to keep us out of trouble and off the streets," Warrick explained.

"So I guess that means you and I work together?" Nick said.

"Yes, and we have your favorite thing," Gil said.

"Not bugs?" Nick said, "I hate bugs."

So what has gotten into you?" Catherine asked Sara on their way to their scene.

"Nothing," was all she said.

"If I did not know better I would say you are high," Catherine said.

"I am," Sara said, "I am high on life." "And love," she said to herself.

Catherine and Sara talked to the girl, being careful how they word their questions they finally got her to open to them. The girl told them that she was at a party and one of the boys there raped her as two others held her down.

"I was not supposed to go," she said crying, "I did not tell Mom and Dad because I knew they would be mad."

"Do you want me to talk to them?" Sara asked. The girls said "Yes."

Sara left the room as Catherine got more information.

A little latter the girls parents came in, "Darling," her Mom said wrapping the girl in her arms. "You can tell us anything," her Dad said.

Sara suggested they take her to a doctor, just to check things out.

On their way back to the lab Catherine looked at Sara, "You really impressed me." Sara looked at her, "Why?"

"Normally you are - well harsh and short tempered. This is a side of you I did not think you had,"

"Thank you? I think," Sara said smiling.

After shift Sara went home, showered and lay down for a while. There was still a while until Gil said he would be there to pick them up.

Sara closed her eyes, the image of Gil and Tabby came back to her. "If he dose not show up - if he disappoints her - I will kill him," she said to herself.

It seemed to Sara that she barely closed her eyes when from the living room she heard her daughter, "Gilly. Mommy, Gilly's here." Tabby ran to Gil, he lift her and kissed her cheek.

"Where is Mommy?" he asked.

"Right here," she said. He kissed Sara too.

"Tabby, get your jacket so we can go," Sara said. "Ohhhhhh," she said. Gil sat her down, "Butterfly, do as Mommy says."

Tabby runs off. "I have never seen her take to anyone like she has you," Sara told him. "She is special," he said.

"I called her "Butterfly" yesterday," Sara said, "and she told me "Only Gilly can call me that".

Gil laughed. He put her car seat in the back seat and fastened her in.

"I got you something, Butterfly," he said. He handed her a bag. She opened it, "Mommy, it is a teddy bear." Tabby hugged it and kissed Gil's cheek, "Thank you, Gilly."

"I have something for you too," he told Sara. He handed her a small box.

"Is it a teddy bear?" Tabby asked. "No. It is a necklace, with a butterfly on it," Sara said, "thank you so much."

She kissed him and turned so Gil could put it on her.

They went to the amusement park, Tabby sat in the back and played with her bear.

Gil and Sara talked.

At the park Tabby took Gil and Sara's hand as they walked around the park looking at the rides. Tabby seen a rollercoaster, "Pleaseeeeee!" "Yes," Gil said, "let's go."

Sara was not to sure, they were not her favorite, but she went anyway. "Whee," Tabby said as they went up and down on the coaster. At he end of the ride Tabby said, "Again?" "No, Butterfly," Gil said, "there are lots of other things to do."

They went on the merry-go-round, ferries wheel, scrambler and the tilt-a-whirl. Sara decided it was enough "fast" rides for a while.

She wanted Tabatha's stomach to settle before lunch. So they got on a scenic train ride. Tabby sat next to Gil and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Sara asked. "No," she said, "just board."

"She likes the fast ones," Sara told Gil.

"Butterfly, we need to let our tummy's settle if we are going to get hamburger and french-fries for lunch." "Yeah!" she said.

After the train ride they went to lunch. Tabby had a burger and fries, Sara had a veggie burger and Gil had a hot dog. The all had chocolate shakes.

As they were eating their food a man came up to Gil, "You have a beautiful daughter."

Gil said, "She is …" He started to say she was not his daughter but instead he said, "Yes, she is. Thank you."

"More rides please?" Tabby asked. "Let's let our food settle," Gil said. They walked around the park and played some games. Sara won a 3 foot tall bear, she gave it to Tabby. "I want Gilly to have it so he can remember today," she said. Gil laughed and thanked her.

"You know you cheated," he told Sara. Sara winked at him, "I know." She had won the bear at a shooting gallery.

After their lunch settled they went on more rides. Then Tabby talked Sara into letting her get some cotton candy. "I normally do not let her have junk food but … well today is a special day."

They got ready to leave, Sara buckled "Buddy" the bear on the other side of Tabby. Tabby fell asleep.

"I had such a wonderful time," Sara told Gil. "I know Tabatha did too."

"So did I," he said.

The ride back to Sara's house was quiet. At her house Gil carried Tabby to her bed and lay her down, he kissed her cheek.

"Good night Butterfly," he said. She walked him to the door.

"Good night," he said. Gil took her in his arms and kissed her. Sara was still a little unsure, memories of that night with Jones came back to her.

Gil could since her fear, "Sara, I told you before, I do not believe in casual sex and I meant it. I would never touch a woman in that special way until we are both ready for it. I will never push my needs or wants on her."

Sara felt more at ease now, she returned his kiss.

"I will see you at the lab tomorrow," he said.

Gil wanted her, he wanted to enjoy the feel of her body next to his. He wanted to know what made her happy. More important then his needs, he wanted her to want him.

That night Gil went to sleep with Buddy laying in his bed, He hoped that someday it would be Sara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month has gone by. Gil and Sara continue to see Tabby and Sara. He goes over to her house 3 or 4 times a week.

Tomorrow would be Tabatha's birthday, he had something special for her. In his car Tabby kept asking where they were going.

"It is a birthday surprise," he told her. He pulled onto a gravel road, "Ok Butterfly, close your eyes." She did.

Gil stopped the car and got her out. "Now keep them closed."

"We are at a farm," she said, "I can tell by the smell."

"You are so smart," he said. "Open them now," he said.

They were standing in front of a barn.

"My birthday surprise is a barn?"

"No, what is inside," Gil said. He took her hand and went inside. "Butterfly, this is my friend Mr. Long, and this is Star."

Tabby jumped up and down at the site of the horse. "Mr. Long said you can ride Star, that is your birthday surprise."

Tabby rode the horse around a small enclosure. Sara stood next to Gil, he put his arm around her waist, she lay her head on him.

After her ride Tabby thanked Mr. Long then ran to Gil. "Thank you," she told him as she covered his face with kisses.

"Mr. Long said you an ride Star anytime you want," he told her. Gil took them to Tabatha's favorite place to eat, then they went back to Sara's place for cake.

At bedtime Gil tucked Tabby in and kissed her good night.

"I love you Gilly," she said. "I love you too, Butterfly."

Sara was standing in the doorway, a tear came to her eye as she seen her daughter with her arms wrapped around Gil's neck.

"I think I am falling in love with you too Gil," she said to herself.

It has been 6 months since their trip to the amusement park and Tabby's birthday surprise.

Gil is becoming a frequent visitor. He has taken them to his place often too. Tabby loves it there. Gil lives in the country so there is a lot of room for her to run and play.

Gil has a dog, Hank, he got her a puppy of her own, she calls it GG, for Gilly Grissom.

Gil has gotten Tabby a bike and taught her to ride it. They have had several outings, sometimes they just sit in the living room and just enjoy each others company.

Sara has noticed how attached Tabby is becoming to Gil, and he to her. "All she has to do is smile and she gets her own way," Sara told Gil one time.

Everyone at the lab has noticed a difference in Gil and Sara. Catherine had made the comment that "It might not be love but it soon will be".

She was right, Gil WAS in love, no doubt about it in his mind. Sara was too, but she was still a little scared. She had decided to find out for sure what was going on in his head.

At shift that night Sara walked into Gil's office. "Was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight?" "Sure," he said, "When?"

"How about 7?" she said. "Will see you both then," he said. "Tabby will not be there," Sara said. "She has a birthday party/sleep over tonight."

"Oh!" he said a little nervously, "Ok. See you then."

The rest of the crew came in and Gil handed out their assignments.

Gil put Catherine and Sara together. Warrick and Nick worked their case together too. He stayed at the office, this surprised everyone, Gil never willingly stayed there.

Sara was not mentally with it, she made several mistakes and was easily distracted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Catherine asked.

"I am sorry," Sara said, "I just have something on my mind."

"SOMETHING or SOMEONE?" Catherine said.

"Is it that obvious?" Sara asked blushing.

"Only if you call you lighting up every time you see him or that smile and looks you sneak when you think no one notices obvious," Catherine said with a smile.

Sara blushed, "Ok, someone."

"So what are you doing about it?" Catherine asked. Sara filled her in with her plans, she leaves Tabatha out.

"Do you want to have sex with him?" Catherine asks flat out. Sara looked at her a little shocked.

"I do and I don't," Sara tells her. "I think I want him that way," she says, "but there is a part of me that is afraid that sex is all he wants."

"You want more?" Catherine asks.

"Yes. I care for him, but if all that is just leading to a one night roll in the hay I don't think I can handle that and I know I can not stay here."

"I can not tell you what is going on in his mind," Catherine tells her. "But I can tell you something."

After making Sara promise not to say a word to anyone Catherine tells her about a dinner with her and Gil a few years ago. "I tried to seduce him," Catherine said, "he gave me this story about not believing in casual sex and not doing it until it feels right. Then he said something that made me think. He said 'sex without love is pointless, it makes you sad'. Then he said that casual sex is just that - pointless."

Sara thanked her and asked her to keep their conversation to herself.

At her house that night Sara was a little more sure of her feelings. She still was not sure if Gil would show up but she would find out.

At 7 on the dot Gil knocked on her door. Sara let him in, he tenderly kissed her, just as he always dose.

After they ate Sara and Gil are sitting on the couch, they talk most of the night.

Finally Sara says, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I am listening," he tells her.

"Tabatha is getting very close to you," she tells him, "and I don't want her hurt."

"Sara, I would never hurt my Butterfly," he tells her.

"I know you would not physically hurt her," Sara said, "but…"

Gil finally picks up on what she is trying to say.

"But if I were to stop coming over it would hurt her?" Gil said trying to help her out. "Yes," she said.

"Sara, I spent all day trying to think of how to say what I need to say," he told her starting to fidget.

"Here it comes," Sara thinks, "I never want to see you again if you do not put out." Out loud she says, "And that would be?"

"Sara, I could not love Tabatha more if she was my own child. She is so precious. But as much as I love her." He stops to recollect his thoughts. "I love you more," he takes a deep breath.

Sara looks at Gil, she smiles. "I love you too. It is just that I am not ready for the 'physical' side of a relationship and, well I thought that was all you wanted."

Gil raised his eyebrow at her, "You need to be friends before you become lovers?"

Sara smiled at him. She giggled nervously, "I thought about trying to seduce you, try to get you to the bedroom." "Why?" he asked.

"To see if you really wanted to be with me or it all this was leading up to sex. After what you just said, I have my answer," Sara told him.

"Sara, I explained all that to you before," he told her.

"I know it is just that - some men will say or do anything just to get what they want," she told him.

"In case you have not figured it out - I am NOT most men," he tells her.

"I understand that now, that is why I laughed. It just accrued to me how foolish my plan was," she said.

"I am going to be completely honest with you," he tells her, "I do want you in that special way. But I can also tell you are unsure about that kind of relationship."

"Yes, I am," she tells him.

"Sara, I love you deeply. I will never hurt you or Butterfly. I guess what I am trying to say is, if or when it happens, it will happen when you want it too. I love you enough to wait."

Sara no longer has any doubts or fears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They talked a little longer, Sara's phone rang.

"Yes … How long … I will be right there, bye." To Gil she said, "Tabatha is sick, she is vomiting and running a fever."

They go to get her, Sara knocks on the door, her neighbor opens it, holding Tabby.

"Gilly," she says with a weak voice, "I sick."

Gil lovingly takes her in his arms, "I know Butterfly." Gil takes her to her bed and lays her down. "No," Tabby cries, "Gilly don't go."

Gil pulls a chair next to her bed and sits with her. "I am not going anywhere," he kisses her forehead.

Later Gil goes to Sara's room.

"Sara," he calls waking her up. "I think you need to take Butterfly to the hospital. There is blood in her vomit."

Sara threw off the covers and grabbed for her clothing, it was then that she realized she had fallen asleep right after her shower, she was not dressed.

Gil sees her, he turns around quickly, "She is so beautiful," he says to himself. While she is dressing Gil takes Tabby to the car.

In the ER the doctor run some tests.

The doctor tells Sara that they need to do an emergency appendectomy. Sara signs the papers, they let her see Tabby for a minute.

A nurse comes out to the waiting room. "Tabby said she wants to see Gilly."

Gil goes back to the room. "I am scared," Tabby tells him. "Butterfly, there is nothing to be afraid of. The doctor will fix you up and Mommy and I will be right here."

He bends down and kisses her. "Hold Betty till I get done," Tabby said handing him the bear he got her. Gil takes it and smiles.

They go to the waiting room and sit, Gil holds Sara. Finally the doctor comes to them, "Tabatha will be fine. We will keep her a couple of days. You may go see her now."

Gil and Sara sit next to Tabby's bed. Tabby opens her eyes, "You are here?"

"We said we would be," Gil says. He hands her back the bear, "Now you and Betty get some rest. Mommy and I will be right here."

"Gilly," she says, "I want you to be my Daddy." She closes her eyes, Gil and Sara look at each other, surprised.

Neither say anything, they did not know what to say. Finally Sara says, "I promise, I never said anything to her about it."

"I believe you," he tells her. For the next half hour they just sit by the bed, Tabby opens her eyes, "Hi!"

"Hello Butterfly," Gil says kissing her forehead. "Where is Mommy?" she asks. Gil whispers in her ear, "Mommy had to go potty."

Tabby tries to laugh, "That hurt!"

"It will for a while, Butterfly," Gil tells her. He explains to her in a way she can understand about what happened. Tabby lifts the sheet and looks at the bandages. "WOW!!"

Sara comes in, "How is my Tabby Cat feeling?"

"I have a boo-boo," she said as she shows Sara the bandages. "Gilly told me what happened and what the doctor did," she said.

"Thank you Gilly," Sara says smiling.

"NO!" Tabby says, "MY Gilly. You call him Gilbert."

"That is what I call you when Tabby and I are talking," she says blushing. "I like the way it sounds," he said.

"Tabby," Sara said, "Why did you say you wanted Gilbert to be your Daddy?"

"All my friends have a daddy, I want one too," she said.

"But Daddy's and Mommy's live together," Gil said.

"No," she said, "Joey's daddy and mommy do not live together. They got a vorce."

"Joey's dad only sees him on weekends," Sara said remembering who it was Tabby about.

"SOOOO," Tabby said a little annoyed because Sara cut in, "you be MY daddy? We can do stuff together."

Gil laughed, "Butterfly, we already do things together."

"So you ARE my daddy?" Tabby asked.

Gil looked at Sara, "If Mommy says it is alright."

"Mommy?" Tabby said with her famous 'sad puppy' look in her brown eyes.

"It is alright," Sara said.

"Goody, I have a daddy too," Tabby said hugging Gil.

The nurse came in to check Tabatha's dressing, Gil and Sara stepped out.

"I have given you the next 3 days off so you can be with Butterfly. I will stop by when I can," he told her.

"I can't afford time off," she said.

"I wrote them up as 'personal days' so you will get paid for then," he told her.

The nurse came out, they went in. "Butterfly, I have to go to work, you be good and I will see you when I can," Gil told her.

"Mommy too?" she asked.

"No sweetheart," Sara said. "Mommy has sometime off to take care of you."

Tabby kissed Gil, "I love you, Gilly."

"I love you too, Butterfly." He kissed Sara and softly said, "I love you too." Sara smiled, "I love you too, Gilbert."

At the lab Gil told the rest of the crew that Sara had a personal matter she had to tend to and would be off for 3 says.

That next weekend Gil comes over, Tabby is feeling much better, he takes her to the park while Sara runs some errands.

Tabby grabs his hand and runs to the swings, there are 3 other children playing there too.

"Seeeeee," she says to them, "I told you I have a daddy."

They all look at Gil, "I am Nancy. I am Joey, I am Ruth."

Gil is a little nervous but he dose not let it show.

The rest of the afternoon he and Tabby play with the other children.

A man comes over and calls Joey. Joey says good bye to his friends. "It is hard to be a weekend father," the man says to Gil assuming that that is what Gil is too. Gil just nods his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little later a man goes to Ruth, she started to cry. Gil overhears the man tell her that her mommy sent him to get her because she has to work.

Something in Gil's insides tells him that things are not right. He walks over to the man and the crying child.

Gil picks up the girl, she stops crying.

"I am her neighbor," the man says, "her mom has to work late and asked me to pick her up."

"Butterfly, you and Betty go to the sandbox," Gil said. The girls run to the box.

"Why is she crying?" Gil asks.

"She did not want to stop playing," the man answered, "you know how kids are."

Gil still dose not like the feel of it. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get her and get going," the man said.

"Give me her mothers work number so I can make sure it is ok," Gil said, "I told her this morning I would keep an eye on her."

The man was starting to get nervous, "I .. I can't remember it," he said. Looking at the sandbox the man yells, "Come on Betty, your Mommy wants me to get you."

Gil knows his gut feelings are right, he reaches in his pocket and hits the #1 on his work phone, that number is preprogrammed directly to police headquarters, it means 'something is wrong and send help'.

"Sir, I can't let you take the girl with you," Gil tells him.

"But Betty's mom is expecting me," he said starting to fidget.

"Ruth's mom is not," Gil says.

The man turns to run, Gil tackles him.

By this time a crowd has gathered around. The man tries to say that Gil was trying to take his daughter. Without letting the man go, Gil shows his badge, "Gil Grissom, LVPD."

An officer shows up and cuffs the man, Gil fills him in on everything.

As he is talking Ruth's mother shows up. Ruth runs to her. Gil explains everything to her, "I can't thank you enough."

"My pleasure," Gil said.

"I have a brave Daddy," Tabby says. "You sure do," Ruth and Nancy say.

By this time Sara arrives, Tabby tells her everything.

"He saved my daughters life," Ruth's mother tells her, "you are lucky to have a man like him in your life."

"Yes, I am," Sara says as she kisses him. The man was taken to the police station, he was printed and questioned. His prints got an immediate hit, he was a known pedophile recently released from prison.

Sara and Gil were at her house when Ruth and her mother knocked on the door.

"An officer just called my house," she said. She proceeded to tell them about the man. "I just don't know how to thank you," she said to Grissom. "It scares me to think what might have happened to my daughter."

"There is really no reason," Gil insisted, "I am just glad that Butterfly and I were there."

Ruth went to Gil. "Tabby's daddy," she said, "that man scared me. I am so happy you were there to help me." She handed him a homemade card.

"Mommy helped me," she said. The card had a picture of the park drawn on it, inside it said: TO MY HERO, TABBY'S DADDY THANK YOU, RUTH.

"You are welcome," he said, a tear starting to form, "I will treasure this forever."

After they left Gil and Sara and Tabby went out to eat, then he took her to see a movie. Tabby was sleeping by time they got back.

Gil carried her to her bed, he lay her down and kissed her good night.

"How about a cup of tea before you go?" Sara asked. Gil and Sara sat on the couch, she put in a DVD he wanted to see.

"It is getting late," he said after the movie, "I need to go." Gil kissed her good bye and left.

The next night at the lab everyone was asking questions.

"What were you doing at a park?" Catherine asked. "I like to watch kids play," Gil said. Quickly he handed out assignments, he did not want to answer anymore questions.

Sara looked at her assignment for the evening, attached to it was a note: I LOVE YOU he signed it GILBERT. Sara smiled.

Gil was processing some evidence from the night before when his phone rang.

"Mr. Grissom, I hate to bother you but Tabby will not go to sleep until she talks to you," it was Tabby's sitter.

"I love you too Butterfly," he said. He did not know Catherine had overheard him.

"Butterfly?" she said to herself. She was about to say something when Gil went flying out the lab. "What is wrong?" Catherine said. "Sara's hurt," was all she heard as he flew past her.

Confused Catherine called Capt. Jim Brass. "Sara's car was hit by a drunk driver on her way back from the scene, she is in the ER," he told her.

Catherine fallowed Gil to the hospital, a nurse told her that Mr. Grissom had gone to room 4 to see Miss Sidle.

Catherine walked down the hall, the doctor was in the room.

"You are very lucky Miss Sidle," he said, "there are no internal injuries. You will be bruised and very sore for a few days. Your left wrist is fractured, we will be casting it shortly. I am putting you off work for at least 4 weeks. Once the cast comes off I will fit you with a brace. You will need to wear it for about 2 months. For the next three days I do not want you home alone you did take a nasty bump to the head."

"She will not be alone," Gil told him.

After the doctor left Catherine took a few steps closer to the door, she was going to go in. What she heard next shocked her. "I thought I lost you," Gil said wrapping his arms around her. "That will not happen, love," Sara said.

Gil kissed her, tenderly. "I love you," he said. She smiled, "Me too."

"Butterfly and you can stay with me," he said.

"I don't want to put you out," Sara said.

"You will not be putting me out. You know I love Butterfly as much as I do you," he told her. "I know," she said, "but you have never had a 4 year old around you 24/7."

"It will be fine," he said.

Catherine quickly walked away. She had always thought something was going on with them two, but she never guesses a child was involved.

After telling Tabby what had happened Gil told her that they would be coming to stay with him for a while.

"YEAH!!!!" Tabby said.

Gil got Tabby settled in the spare room.

"This will be where you sleep," he told her.

"What about Mommy?" she asked.

"Mommy will sleep in my room," Gil told her.

Sara looked at him, she was about to say something when he said, "I will sleep on the sofa in the living room."

Tabby looked at him, "Why don't you sleep with Mommy?"

Gil blushed, "Mommy and I have to be married before we sleep together."

"Oh, ok," was all she said. Sara looked at him and smiled, "You handled that quite well." "I was not sure what to say," he told her.


	7. Chapter 7

_From this chapter to the end the "M" rating kicks in, just thought I would let you know incase that type of thing upsets you_.

Chapter 7

At work the next night Catherine about went crazy trying to figure out how to get Gil to tell her what was going on.

"Can I help you with something?" Gil asked when he seen her hanging outside his office.

"Yeah," she said, "Who is Butterfly? How long have you and Sara been sleeping together?"

Gil looked at her and said nothing. "I overheard you at the hospital," she told him. Gil still said nothing, he just walked away.

At the house Gil told Sara about Catherine. "What are we going to do?" Sara asked. "We tell them the truth," Gil said. "But …" Sara said. "It will be ok, I will be right there with you."

The next night at work Gil asked everyone to go to his office, they were surprised to find Sara sitting at his desk.

"It seems that Catherine has uncovered something and she has been spreading rumors around here like wildfire," he started.

"To start with, Catherine, you need to learn to mind your own business. Because you did not now I need to straighten things up. I am saying this once. Sara was raped when she lived in San Francisco, the rape resulted in a pregnancy, Tabatha. Sara and I am involved, but NOT sleeping together" - he looked at Catherine.

"And if we were it would not be your business," Sara added.

No more questions were asked, Sara left.

Sara stayed with Gil until her cast came off. 4 weeks latter she came back to work, no one said anything about Tabby.

Gil and Sara have been seeing each other for over 6 months, their relationship has grown. The one thing that made her love him more was the fact that Gil never mentioned sleeping together.

They attended Jim's birthday party and Sara introduced Tabatha to everyone, after that it was always the 3 of them.

One night after a trip to the movies Gil and Sara were watching Tabby play with GG and Hank. Sara went to the kitchen to get drinks.

"Butterfly," Gil said. She came to him. He picked her up and sat her on the couch.

Down on one knee he said, "Tabatha Lynn Sidle, will you please become my daughter?"

"For real?" she said. "Yes, for real," he answered her. "Gilly Grissom, yes I will," she said as she kissed him. Then she whispered, "You better ask Mommy."

Sara came in the living room. "Mommy, Gilly wants to talk to you?" she said. Tabby laughed as she ran back to playing with the dogs.

"Sara," he said, "I would be very happy if you would allow me to become Butterfly's Daddy. And I would be honored if you would consent to become my wife." "Oh yes," she said.

The next month, with their friends and co-workers there, Gil and Sara exchanged vows in a small ceremony.

Gil picked up Tabatha, "Miss Tabatha Sidle, just as I have promised to love your mother and take care of her I make the same promise to you. I will love you and take care of you. I will be here for you and I will protect you. I will be your Daddy."

Tabatha hugged him, "And I promise to love you forever, Daddy."

He placed a butterfly necklace around her neck, on the back side he had the date engraved on it.

That night Gil tucked Tabby in the bed in the room she had come to call hers.

"Gilly?" she said, "you and Mommy are married now?" "Yes," he said.

"You will sleep in your room with her?" "Yes," he said, "Why?"

"Cause I have to know where to find you in the morning so we can make pancakes." Gil kissed her.

Sara was already in the bedroom when he gets there. She had on a powder blue silk negligee on. "You are so beautiful," he said taking her in his arms.

He kissed her, at first the same tender kiss he had for the last 6 months, then with more passion.

"I have waited so long for this," she whispered as he started kissing her neck. He let his hands explore her body.

"I have wanted you from the first," he said as he removed negligee. His lips and hands found parts of her that he had only dreamed of touching.

He enjoyed her moans and reactions as he started sucking her nipples. Her fingers ran through his hair, he moved form one to the other, enjoying the taste.

They were so firm, yet so soft, he would play with one as he sucked the other. He kissed his way down to her clit, licking her from opening up to her clit and following the outer edges of her vagina along both sides.

He moved to her opening, he ran his tongue in and out, as well as in circles around the inside of her opening.

He spread her outer vaginal lips with his fingers. With his tongue he gently flick it around her clit.

He eased his fingers into her opening, found her g spot and massaged it. Sara moans turned to screams of ecstasy.

She spent her juices as he lapped them. Gil sat cross-legged and guided Sara to sit on his lap facing him. Sara wrapped her legs around Gil.

They were able to kiss and caress each other as they used a rocking motion to gained perfect rhythm and a deep penetration.

His manhood rubbed against her g spot with each movement, soft moans became deep groans and screams of pleasure as they climaxed together.

Sara and Gil lay wrapped in each others arms, "Mrs. Grissom, I love you so." Sara slept wrapped in his arms, Gil lay awake for a while.

He loved the way she made him feel. He smiled, he thought to himself how many times he had wanted her in this special way.

He also remembered how many ice cold showers he had taken just because of the way she looked or the way she smelled or that sweet tender kiss they shared.

He thought how proud he felt when Butterfly asked him to be her daddy. His life was perfect, he doubted anything could make it better. He finally drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning they were attacked by a 4 year old, a puppy and a very big dog.

Tabby was jumping on the bed, "Wake up Mommy. Wake up Gilly."

"How about we let Mommy sleep a little and you and I go make pancakes?" Gil said.

Tabby said ok then ran for the kitchen, Sara rolled over and kissed him. "Thank you," she told him.

Gil returned her kiss and slipped out of the bed, it was then that he realized he had not but his pajama's on.

"Oops!" he said. "I like what I am looking at," Sara said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Grissom," he said kissing her, "but we have to remember to get our pajama's on, just in case Butterfly wants to get in with us."

"Tabatha knows better," Sara said, "She never crawls in a bed without permission." "Oh I see," he said smiling, "she has seen other men in your bed?"

Sara grabbed a pillow and tossed it at him, "No!" "She spent the night with Millie and Joe one time, she had a bad dream and jumped in their bed," she said. "I had a hard time explaining why some grown-ups sleep that way and made her promise to ask first the next time."

Gil picked up the pillow and tossed it back at her, she slipped out of bed and started for the bathroom. Gil stopped her, pulled her to him and kissed her, "You are so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Grissom," she said pulling away from him, "but I really need to go." They laughed as she took off for the bathroom.

Gil slipped on his pajama's and went to the kitchen, he and Tabby made pancakes.

A little later Sara came in pretending to have just woke up.

While they were eating Tabby said, "Mommy, I have been thinking."

"About what?" Sara asked. "Well, you and Gilly are married now right?" "Yes dear," she said.

"So I guess that makes him my daddy, for real, Right?" "Yes," she said wondering where this was going.

"Well, do you I think I should call him Daddy or Gilly?" she asked. Gil smiled, his eyes lit up.

"You may call him daddy or Gilly," Sara said, "what ever you want."

"Good," she said. "Now I was thinking about something else," she said between bites of pancakes.

"When did you do all this thinking?" Gil asked. "GG woke me up," she said, "He had to pee."

"Oh," Sara said, "What else were you thinking about?"

"I think I would like a baby brother or sister," she said matter-of-factly.

Gil about choked on his pancake, Sara just blushed. "A what?" Gil said finally being able to talk.

"A baby brother or sister," she repeated, "Right Mommy."

Gil looked at Sara, "Perhaps Mommy had better fill me in?"

"A while ago Nancy's mother had a baby. Tabby told me she wanted a brother or sister, I told her I was not married so she could not have one," Sara explained.

"Right," Tabby said, "So can I? Please?"

Gil looked at Sara, "Mommy and I will talk about it, ok?"

"Ok," she said jumping off the chair and heading for the living room.

"A baby?" Gil said.

"I guess that is one thing we never talked about," Sara said.

"Would you?" he asked.

"Would I?" Sara replied not sure what he meant.

"Would you want to go through it all over again? You know morning sickness, hormones and all that."

Sara did not even hesitate, "Yes. I doubt anything would make me happier then to have your child."

Gil smiled, "Last night I was thinking how perfect my life was with you and Butterfly in it. I think of Butterfly as my daughter but," he stopped not sure how to word what he wanted to say.

"But she is not YOURS," Sara finished his thought.

"Darling, you know I love her. In my heart she is my daughter," he said.

"I know that, love," she said.

"Any child of ours could not change how I feel about her," he told her.

"So, do you want to?" Sara asked him. "Yes," he said. "Good," she said, "because …"

Gil interrupted her, "You can't be already? Last night was out first time."

Sara laughed, "You know you can get pregnant on the first time." He looked at her, the look on his face made her laugh. "I was going to say 'because I just took the last of my pills and have to refill them'. But if you are sure you want to try then there is no need for me too."

"Please, don't refill them," he said.

Sara told him she would not, he wrapped her in his arms. "I will make an appointment with Dr. Green," she said, "just to make sure everything is ok."

Gil and Sara and Tabby went to the park so she could play with her friends. Sara was watching the children play, Gil was deep in thought.

"Hon," he said trying to gather his thoughts, "I was thinking last night also."

"About a baby?" she said jokingly.

"Yes. Well kind of," he said.

Sara could tell he was having trouble with what he wanted to talk about.

"What is it?" she asked as she told Tabby to stop pushing Nancy so fast.

"I am not to sure how this is going to come out, so please bear with me," he said almost in one breath. "Ok," she replied.

"It is about Butterfly. You are a GRISSOM and I am a GRISSOM and any children we have will be GRISSOM's. What I am trying to say is, I want to adopt Butterfly," he finally got out.

"Adopt her," Sara said.

"Yes. That way SHE will be a GRISSOM too. Not only that, but also it will be easier, well you know, legally."

Sara was tossing the idea around and was about to say something when Tabatha came running to them, she was crying.

"Butterfly, what is it?" Gil asked as he picked her up.

"Nancy is mean," she said. Sara said, "Why?"

"Nancy said that Gilly was not my daddy because I am not a GRISSOM like he is."

"Tabby, he is your daddy, don't you remember? He promised to be your daddy just like he promised to be my husband," Sara said comforting the child.

"I AM a Grissom. Daddy married me too so I am a Grissom."

"Yes dear," Sara said.

Tabby kissed then both and ran to her friends.

"I guess that answers your question," Sara said smiling.

"Fantastic," he said, "I will call Jack and get things started.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sara and Gil were running a little late for work that night.

When they came in Catherine said, "Looks like the newlyweds were having to much fun to get here on time."

Gil smiled at Sara, "We had a few things to take care of." He tenderly kissed Sara's cheek and headed for his office.

"We got you something," Nick said. He handed her a box, "We all figured you may as well be legal."

In the box was a field vest, it had GRISSOM on it. "Thanks fella's," she said. "Believe it or not that is the one thing I forgot to get."

Gil came into the break room with the assignments in hand. Sara had tried on the jacket, she showed it to him.

"Fits you?" he said. "I knew it would," Nick said, "I took a peek at her vest to make sure we got the right size."

Gil smiled, "I meant the name."

Gil put Warrick and Catherine together. They were off to the races, a jockey was found shot. Nick and Sara got a dead body of their own, down by the lake.

"I have a ton and a half of paper work to catch up on so I will be here if anyone needs me," he said.

"Part of it is YOUR fault," he said looking at Sara. "MY fault?" she said. "Yes. You had to go and get your named changed so I have to fill out forms."

"Then perhaps I should have said NO and make your life easier," she said smiling at him.

"Don't even think about it," he said, "you know how happy this has made me." Sara stole a quick kiss and left.

4 months after they were married Gil and Sara were in the judges chambers, papers were signed and TABATHA LYNN SIDLE became TABATHA LYNN GRISSOM.

That night Gil has put Tabby to bed, "Good night Butterfly." "Butterfly Grissom," she said with a smile. "Yes, Butterfly Grissom," he said kissing her.

Sara was in the couch, "Tabby get tucked in?" "All done," he said. "Good, now you can tuck me in too," she said.

They got ready for bed and Sara was cuddling next to him.

"What a great day," Gil said. "I bet I can make it much better," Sara said. "Really?" Gil said with a devilish grin.

"Well that too, but something else," she said. She handed him an EPT it showed positive. "I just took it while you were tucking in Tabby," she told him.

"I will call Dr. Green tomorrow to confirm it."

"Guess Butterfly will get her brother or sister," he said.

Gil took her hand and led her to the bedroom, once there she slowly undressed for him as he sat on the foot of the bed. He pulled her to him and sucked at her nipples.

"Lay on your belly," he whispered. Sara obeyed. Gil started kissing her neck, she moaned deeply in response to his lips.

Slowly he moved down her back he kissed and licked the length of her spine.

He stopped at her butt, "You have such a beautiful ass." His kissing and nibbling at it sent shocks of pleasure up her spine, never had anyone touched her butt like that before.

Her deep moans showed him it pleased her.

Lying behind her, he brought his hands in between her legs up and under her hips.

Propping her that way brought her womanhood was in full view, he had full access to every part of it and he intended to make love to all if it.

Gil licked from her opening to her clit, several times slow long licks that nearly made her lose control.

Then he put his mouth over her whole pussy gently sucking drawing all her delicacies insides into his mouth and sucking on them while his tongue licked her clit.

His head was spinning from her intoxicating scent, he pushed his tongue in her opening.

She juices fill his mouth as she comes, not once but twice.

Drunk on her juices he lift her hips up so he can enter her from behind.

Soft groans and moans are exchanged for screams of ecstasy, what started as slow thrusts become pounding movements of lust.

Barely able to catch his breath he explodes inside her.

Once more they find heaven in the love that they made as she smuggles close to him.

The next day Sara and Gil were in the exam room with Dr. Green. "Your test was right, you are pregnant, about a month along," he told her.

"I want to see you every two months to start with, Trudy will give you some vitamins and some pamphlets."

"This is not her first time," Gil said. "But it is his," Sara added.

"Will we be able to tell gender next time?" Gil asked. "We can try," he said.

They picked up Tabby from her sitters house.

"Butterfly, Mommy and I want to talk to you," Gil said.

"Ok Daddy," she said.

"Mommy and I have decided you can have a baby brother or sister," he said.

"Oh boy, what one?" she asked.

"Well we are not sure yet," Sara told her.

Tabby was thinking then she said, "Brother-sister. Brother-sister. Hummm. I know," she said looking at Sara, "one of each."

Sara looked at Gil and shivered. "Let's hope not," she said.

At the lab that night Sara and Gil shared the good news with everyone. Hugs and congratulations were passed around.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gil had passed out the assignments for the night.

Catherine and Sara had a three car accident. At their scene they ran into Brass.

"Three cars, no damage, no drivers." he said. "What?" Sara asked. Sara walked to the cars, the accident had been staged.

"Why would anyone stage an accident then call it in?" Catherine asked. Brass was about to answer when shots rang out.

Several people were injured as a man on a roof top started firing a high powered rifle.

Everyone hit the ground, "There is your answer, Sara said.

The accident was staged to attract people, the sniper had a lot of targets.

"No one move," Brass said over the loud speaker in the black and white

Then he called for the SWAT team.

Sara heard a small voice crying "Mommy".

She lift her head and seen a small child kneeling next to a woman.

"Where did she come from?" Brass wondered.

The child stood, the man on the roof aims his rifle. Sara seen him, she pulled her weapon and fired.

With the man distracted Brass ran to the child and picked her up and ran back to the safety of the patrol cars.

"Did you get him?" Jim asked. "I can't be sure," she said. "Everyone stay still until we can find out for sure," Jim said.

"What about the lady?" Sara asked.

"She is still breathing," Jim said, "I can't risk getting her until we know for sure about our sniper."

Sara had an idea, she taped an officer on the shoulder, "Fallow me."

They got into a car, laying low in the front seat she drove to the lady. Sara stopped so the officer could pull her into the back seat, then Sara rushed off a safe distance away. The man started firing.

An ambulance was able to get the lady to the hospital.

"Guess I missed, sorry," Sara said.

No one moved, half hour latter the SWAT team was able to capture the man.

The scene was cleared, Sara and Catherine started processing it.

"Damn, I should have got him," Sara said.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Jim said. "You were able to distract the man so I could get the kid and you got the mother."

"By the way, how did you think of that?" Catherine asked.

"Gil," she said. "He likes to watch the old TV shows. Three days ago we were watching an old cop show called ADAM 12. The same thing happened and that is how they got the victim off the street."

Everyone laughed. Sara and Catherine took the evidence back to the lab. Gil was standing at his office door, he motioned to her.

"Someone is in trouble," Nick said.

Sara went to his office, "Yes, I know I did a stupid thing and now you are upset with me and you are going to chew me out."

"No," Gil said, "the sheriff wants to give you, Officer Reed and Brass an accommodation for bravery, his for saving the girl, yours and Officer Reed's for getting the mother."

Sara sighed.

"And as far as you in trouble with me, if I had MY way I would turn you over my knee and bust your butt," he said.

"Now THAT sounds like fun," Sara said with a devilish smile.

At the house the next day Tabby came running into the kitchen.

"MOMMY!" she yelled, "You are on TV."

Sara went into the living room, there was a piece on the news, with film, about the shooting the night before.

Sara was seen rescuing the lady and Jim the girl.

Then they repeated that "CAPT. JAMES BRASS, OFFICER ROBERT REED AND CSI SARA GRISSOM WOULD EACH BE RECEIVING A MEDAL OF VALOR."

"Mommy is a hero," Tabby said.

The next day Jim, Officer Reed and Sara stood in front of a crowd of people as the sheriff told everyone what happened.

Each was given a plaque and a medal.

Nick, Catherine and Warrick were watching it on television. Catherine started to laugh, "Sara looks like she wants to punch out someone's lights."

"I think Brass wants to puke," added Warrick. "The only one smiling is Reed," Nick said as he turned off the set.

At the sitters house Tabby was watching too.

"Uncle Jim and Mommy are hero's," she said. "Yes they are," said Jossie.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Sara and Grissom arrived back after the ceremony.

"All hail the hero's," Nick said as he bowed. "Cut out the crap," Sara said, "I did not do anything any of you would not have done. I should have had the SOB when I fired at him."

Gil quickly handed out the assignments, he knew Sara did not want to talk about it. As much as he, and others tried to change her mind she still downed herself for missing him.

Nick and Sara had a convenience store robbery. Warrick and Catherine had a B&E. Grissom was going over evidence for court tomorrow.

At their scene a man walked up to Sara. "Mrs. Grissom?" "Yes," Sara said.

"You don't know me, my name is Donald Lawson. It was my wife and child you saved yesterday."

"I was not the only one sir," she said.

"I understand that," he told her, "But you were involved in both the rescue of my child and my wife."

"Sir, all I did was…."

The man cut her off, "All you did was save the life of the two most important people in my life. You see, last month my Mother and older son were killed in a drive by. Because of you and the others, I still have my younger child and my wife. Never doubt that you are OUR true hero."

He hugged her, tears in his eyes, "Thank you seems so inappropriate, words can not express my feelings." With that he left.

Sara stood there, thinking.

Nick walked up to her, he had heard everything, "You see," he said, "no matter what you think about what you did, didn't or should have done, that man still has his family."

Sara smiled. "I still should have got him," she said. laughing.

"I would have," Nick said jokingly.

Sara no longer doubted what she done was impotent.

Gil and Sara picked up Tabatha after shift. "Mommy, I seen you on TV. You and Uncle Jim and some other guy."

"Yes," Sara said.

In the car Sara questioned Gil. "How come the news did not make a big deal about you capturing that pedophile in the park?"

"Because I was not caught on tape. No one but is knew it," he answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the house they let GG and Hank out for a run. "Daddy," Tabby said. "What is it , Butterfly?" he asked. "Can I have a kitten? Pleaseeee!"

"A kitten?" Sara said. "You already have a puppy." "I know, but I want a kitten," she said looking at Gil with her big sad 'puppy dog' eyes.

Before Sara could say NO Gil said, "Yes, Butterfly, we can get you a kitten." "YEAH!!!!" she yelled as she ran after GG.

Sara looked at Gil, "GILBERT GRISSOM!" "What?" he said. "She has a puppy, a goldfish, a beta, a turtle, a hamster and a bird. Now you are getting her a KITTEN."

"I should have said 'NO' ?" he said. "But you know I can't refuse her."

Sara shook her head. Gil pulled her close to him, "I can't refuse YOU either." He kissed her. "YUCKY!" Tabby said, "Mommy and Daddy kissing."

Gil picked her up and kissed her too. "Better," she said, "I like daddy and Butterfly kisses."

Sara told them she was laying down for a while. Gil took Tabby to the animal shelter so she could adopt a kitten.

Kathie, the lady in charge of the shelter, showed then the cats. Tabby walked around looking at all the cats. "They are BIG. I want a kitten."

Kathie smiled, "This way. We have two right over here, they are sisters. They are 8 weeks old, their mommy was hit by a car, we were able to rescue them. The momma cat was hurt, we were able to make her better but she can't take care of her babies, they are looking for someone who can."

"Daddy, can I have them BOTH? You would not want to keep them apart?"

Gil knew Sara would have said no but - well the 'puppy dog' look melted his heart. "Of course," he said, "we can't break up the sisters."

Tabby hugged him, "I love you Daddy."

Tabatha seen two more very small kittens, "They are tiny?"

"Yes," Kathie said, "Their mommy is very sick, she can not nurse then so we are bottle feeding them."

"Poor babies," Tabby said. "They are only 3 days old," Kathie said. "It is time to feed them, would you like to help?" Tabby said yes.

She sat on a stool and held the kitten and feed it some warm kitten formula.

"They are brothers," Kathie said. "I am going to have a baby brother or sister," Tabby told her. "Mommy said the doctor can not tell what one yet."

Quickly Gil said, "No, Butterfly. The brothers are to small to adopt." He knew she would want them too.

"Can I come back and help?" she asked. "Maybe," Gil told her.

At the house Tabby ran to Sara and showed her the kittens.

"They are sisters, I named them Coco (she held up a light brown colored one) and Cookie (holding up the other, it was light brown with a few darker brown spots)."

Sara looked at Gil, he just shrugged his shoulders. "And Mommy, there was the cutest tiny tiny baby brothers. I gave them a bottle!"

"I told her NO," Gil said quickly.

"Miss Kathie said they were to small," Tabby said.

"Did Daddy get everything you needed?" Sara asked. "Yes Mommy," she said taking things out of a bag and naming them as she did, "We have kitten food and kitten toys and some stuff for them to poop and pee in. Oh yes, food dishes too."

"If DADDY keeps letting you have pets we will need a bigger house," Sara said smiling at Gil.

Tabby took the kittens to her room. "Gil, I don't know about you," Sara said. She tried to make her tone harsh, but the look in her eyes told a different story.

"Yeah, but you love me," he said as he kissed her, "Yes, I do," she said.

Sara and Gil were once again sitting in the exam room. Dr. Green had finished and said all was fine, except Sara had lost 6 pounds. He told her, "I don't want you to gain to much weight but you should not lose either."

He was looking at the sonogram when he told them that the baby was laying so he could tell them the gender. Sara said, "Yes."

The doctor turned the screen, "You are having a boy."

Sara told Gil, "I really wanted a boy. I know every man wants a son."

"All I want is a healthy child and for you to be ok," he said.

"You are 3 months now," Dr. Green said, "let me see you in 2 months. After that every month."

After they picked up Tabby she said, "Am I having a brother or sister?" Before she had told Sara she really wanted a sister.

"A brother," Sara said.

"Well," Tabby said, "that is ok. The next one can be a sister."

Gil looked at Sara, total shock on his face. Sara just shrugged her shoulders, "Butterfly, why do you think there will be a 'next one'?"

"Joey has a sister and now his Mommy is going to have a new baby," she told them.

"Well," Sara said smiling, "one baby at a time." Tabby laughed and ran off to play with her new kittens.

"One baby at a time?" Gil said. Sara did not say anything, she just kissed him.

At the lab that night Sara was showing Catherine the sonogram pictures.

"He is beautiful," Catherine said.

"Nothing personal," Nick said, "but I think it looks like a blob." Warrick agreed with him.

"MEN!" Catherine and Sara both said.

Gil walked in, "Now what have you two done to lower their opinion of the male sex?"

"Nick just said the picture looks like a blob," Warrick said. "Oh," Gil said, "now I see." He laughed and passed out assignments, he thought it best to keep the ladies separate from the fella's so he put Catherine and Sara on a murder/suicide. Warrick and Nick got an arson.

"I guess I will never understand women," Nick said. "That is for sure," added Warrick.

On their way home Sara looked at Gil. "Do you think he is a blob?" she asked.

Gil really did think he looked like a blob, but he knew better them to say so.

"No love," He is the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen." She smiled and so did he.

"I hate fibbing to her," he said to himself, "but I don't want her crying either." So he decided that a little white lie was better then a very upset wife. They both slept soundly that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next day Catherine and Sara were still giving Nick and Warrick dirty look, so once again, Gil put the ladies together and the fellas together.

"I sure hope this dose not last the rest of her pregnancy," Gil said to himself.

He never realized how hormonal pregnant ladies were. He snickered.

"What's so funny?" Warrick asked. "Nothing, just something Sara said yesterday," he said.

He may want another child but he was not sure HE could put up with another pregnancy.

Warrick and Nick were on their way to an officer involved shooting when Nick asked, "Do all women act like Sara when they are going to have a kid?"

"I guess so," Warrick said, "something to do with hormones."

They got out of the car and seen Catherine and Sara standing there talking to Brass.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked Sara.

"Working MY case," she told him, "What dose it look like?"

"It is our case," Warrick said.

"No," Catherine added, "You got the officer involved shooting. Ours is a suspected arson with drug involvement."

Brass held up his hand, "Hold your horses. The officer shot a suspect who was fleeing the scene of a burning building. He torched it because he had been using it to manufacture drugs and the Feds were moving in."

All four of them had to suppress a laugh. "Let's call a truce and process the scene," Sara said.

Back at the lab Gil sat at his desk grinning. He knew what he had done, he just hoped it worked out the way he wanted it to. The crew came back to the lab.

"Grissom," Catherine said, "you goofed. You sent all of us to the same scene."

"Did I?" he said walking away. "He knew!" Sara said. "Yeah, he sure did," Nick added. The four of them had a good laugh and put the other day behind them.

"He is kind of a cute blob," Nick said.

Later at the house Gil and Sara were discussing names, they both liked RYAN. That is Gil's middle name, they just were not sure what to put with it.

"GRASSHOPPER!" Tabby yelled. "Grasshopper?" Gil said. "Yeah," she said smiling. "NO, Absolutely NO!" Sara said.

"How about we name him after Mommy?" Tabby said.

"Butterfly, you can't name a boy SARA," Gil said smiling at her.

"I know!" she said putting her hands on her hips, "Mommy's second name."

Gil thought, Sara's middle name was LEE. "Why not," he said. "RYAN LEE."

"Grissom," Tabby said, "just like me."

"Yes butterfly, just like you," he said kissing her cheek.

"Daddy?" Tabby said, "can we call him Grasshopper?"

"We will think about it," he said smiling.

"YEAH, RYAN LEE 'GRASSHOPPER' GRISSOM," she said.

Sara looked at Gil, "Grasshopper? She is your daughter."

Gil had to agree, Tabby was his girl. She loved bugs of any kind, she asked him all kinds of questions about the bugs she seen in the yard and she loves to look at his books.

That night Gil was tucking her in, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Butterfly," he said.

"When we go to see Tom and Jerry (that is what she named the two tiny kittens) tomorrow do you think we can stop at the pet store?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Coco and Cookie need something to scratch and I want an ant farm."

Gil knew he should say NO - But how much room can an ant farm take up? "Sure Butterfly," he said as he kissed her then went to his and Sara's room.

"Now what did she talk you into getting her?" Sara asked.

Gil looked at her, "How did you know?" he wanted to know.

"You have that look," she said.

"Only a scratching post for the kittens," he said. Then very quietly he said, "And an ant farm."

"An ant farm? GILBERT RYAN GRISSOM what am I going to do with you?" she said.

"Love me?" he said taking her in his arms. "You know I do," she said.

Sara kissed him and untied his pajama bottoms.

"MMMM," he said, "you can do this anytime you want."

Sara pushed him to the bed then motioned for him to scoot over to the edge, when he was on the side of the bed she knelt on the floor and took his manhood into her hand.

She took her tongue and started at the base of the shaft and ran it up to the head. She spent time caressing the head and those areas immediately surrounding it.

His manhood stood straight, she cupped his testicles in one hand and gently, using her tongue, lick softly, and carefully along the entire underside of his erect organ.

She gently pulled each testicle into her mouth and sucked it. She went back to his head, she ran her tongue around it then sucked just the head in her mouth, sucking on it and stroking the shaft was driving him wild.

Groaning with the pleasure she gave him he begged her to finish.

Sara pulled away from his throbbing organ, "I want you inside," she whispered.

Gil took her hand and sat her on the bed, as he kissed her he tenderly laid her back on just about the edge of the bed.

Sara lay on her back with her legs resting on Gil's shoulders, he entered her from a kneeling position.

He took her hips in his hands as he rocked back and forth. Sara moaned deeply as he let go one hand and found her breast.

His manhood hit her g spot on each thrust, soon they were both moaning deeply and breathing heavily.

Gil thrust himself deep inside her as they released their juices.

He lift her hips and lapped up the juices that had covered her womanhood. He went to her lips, she parted them, he kissed her as their tongues danced around each other, tasting each other.

Gil and Sara moved to the head of the bed, she snuggled into her comfy spot and they drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning Gil was buckling Tabby in her car seat, Sara came out and kissed him good bye.

"Oh Gilbert," she said, "When you are at the shelter visiting Tom and Jerry …."

"I know," he said smiling, "she can't bring them home."

Gil and Tabby drove away, Sara walked back into the house. "Why do I have the feeling she is going to come home with two more kittens," she said to herself.

At the shelter Tabby went over to the kittens, "Are they big enough to adopt yet Miss Kathie?"

"Yes," she said.

Tabby looked at Gil, in his mind he could hear Sara saying NO. But how could he turn her down, anyway she had a good reason for wanting them, after all she HAD helped raise them this far.

Gil pulled into the driveway, Sara came out.

"Mommy guess what?" Tabby said.

"Daddy let you adopt Tom and Jerry," Sara said.

"I was going to," she said, "But this other little girl came in and wanted them so I let her have them. Her kitten got squashed by a car."

"That's good," Sara said relieved she did not have two mote cats in the house.

"Daddy let me have another puppy," she said taking a small dog from the back seat, "And the ant farm."

Gil just looked at Sara, "I have something for you too."

He handed her a box. Upon opening it she found a butterfly necklace. "Look on the back," he told her. Sara turned it over, on one wing was engraved GRG & SLG. The other wing was engraved with the date they were married.

"It is beautiful," she said as she kissed him.

"Dose this mean you are not mad at Daddy?" Tabby asked.

"I am not mad," Sara said. "What are you going to name your new puppy?" Sara asked.

"Pancake," Tabby said, "he is the same color as a pancake. We will call him PC for short."

"Interesting name," Sara said. "I am going to take PC upstairs and let him meet Coco and Cookie," Tabby said.

She looked at Gil and then nodded toward Sara before running upstairs.

"What is that all about?" she asked.

"You are going to have to sit down for this one," he said. "Tabby wants a room for her pets. She said her room is getting crowded," he told her.

Sara started to laugh, "A pet room."

"She said the little room next to hers would be perfect," he said, "You know the one we have all the junk in."

"Let me guess. She wants a doorway put in between the two rooms?" Sara said jokingly.

"Yes," Gil said.

"Oh my goodness!" Sara said.

"That is only the half of it," Gil said almost afraid to tell her the rest of it, "She wants a pony."

"I do hope you told her no!" Sara said with a lot of doubt in her voice.

"I told her we did not have room for a pony. Then I reminded her that Mr. Long said she could ride Star whenever she wanted. That seemed to satisfy her, that and a rabbit," Gil said almost whispering the last part of it.

"A WHAT!!!!" Sara said, face red and hands on her hips.

"A rabbit," he said, "We were at the pet store getting some stuff for PC and she seen some baby rabbits. She told me she wanted one and …."

"And she looked at you with those brown sad 'puppy dog' eyes and you could not say no," Sara said.

Gil glanced from her to the floor and back up to her again he did not have to answer, she already knew.

"What are we going to do when Ryan gets older and wants pets too?" she asked him.

"Hang a sign on the front door saying 'GRISSOM'S ZOO'," he said.

"Gilbert, you have to learn self control. She CAN'T have everything she wants," she tells him.

"I can't deny you anything either," he said as he kissed her. Then he handed her another box.

Her eyes lit, "Gil, I thought you said it was not practical?"

Gil smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger. When they first married she had seen a beautiful diamond ring that she had fallen in love with. Gil had told her that the ring would not be practical for her to wear on the job. But the next day he had ordered it for her, he was going to save it for their anniversary, but he knew he would be in hot water with the rabbit so he decided to give it to her today.

"You can always take it off before work," he said.

Sara wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, I love it and I love you too."

Tabby had been watching from the stairs, she thought now was a good time to ask about the pet room.

"Mommy, can I have the pet room?" she asked.

"Of course," Sara said not really paying attention to what Tabby said.

"YEAH!!!!" Tabby said.

Sara looked at Gil, "What did I just do?"

"You said she could have the pet room," Gil said smiling at her.

"You had it planed that way?" she said.

"Not really," he told her, "it just worked out that way."

Sara just shook her head, "So where is the rabbit?"

"Petey is not big enough yet," Tabby said, "We pick him up in 2 weeks."

Later that night at work Sara was telling Catherine about all of Tabby's pets.

"My gracious," she said. "Tabatha will need a room just for pets."

"She will," Sara said. Then she told her about the 'pet room'.

As they were talking the men came in, Gil was right behind them. "Can I trust you four to behave yourselves?" he asked.

He put Nick and Sara on an auto accident, Warrick and Catherine got a drive by shooting.

As they were leaving Sara told Gil, "Darling, remember I told you I had to stop by Dr. Greens office tomorrow for more vitamins."

"Yes love," he said. He gave her a quick kiss. "Be careful. I love you."

"I will," she said.

Nick looked at her, "You both will be in a lot of trouble if Ecklie sees you doing that."

"I know, it only adds to the excitement," she said. They both laughed as they walked to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shift over Gil went to pick up Tabby and Sara to get her vitamins. She was standing at the book rack waiting when she heard a familiar voice.

"I am Catherine Willows. I have a 9 o'clock appointment with Dr. Green."

"Yes, Miss Willows. Please fill out these papers and have a seat." Sara turned to see Catherine taking the papers and sitting next to Warrick.

She was trying to find a way to sneak out without them seeing her when the nurse said, "Mrs. Grissom. Your vitamins are ready."

Catherine looked at Sara, "I did not think I would run into you?" "I guess I could say the same," Sara said as she sat next to her.

"I am about three weeks late. I took one of those home pregnancy tests. I figured I better come in here and confirm the results," she told her.

"Dose this mean you will be moving up the wedding?" Sara asked.

"Considering we had not planed on getting married until next year I guess it would be a good idea," Warrick said.

"The doctor will see you now, Miss Willows." "Well good luck," Sara said as she left.

When she got to the house she called Gil, no answer. She went upstairs and called him again. She walked into Tabby's room to check on her, a smile came across her face.

On Tabby's bed she seen Gil with Tabby curled up next to him. They were surrounded by Hank, GG, PC, Coco and Cookie and all of them were sleeping.

Sara walked over to them picking up a blanket she covered them. She kissed Tabby on the forehead, "I love you Tabatha." She kissed Gil's forehead too, "I love you too."

She went to their room and lay on the bed. She took Gil's pillow and wrapped her arms around it, "I never dreamed things would turn out this way. To think that I thought I had made a big mistake moving to Las Vegas."

A foot in his rib cage woke Gil, carefully he got up and went to his and Sara's room.

Sara had fallen asleep, he kissed her forehead, fixed the covers on her and went downstairs. He had something's to catch up on. He was sitting at his computer when he caught a glimpse of Sara out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you up too?" she asked.

"Just some research," he said.

She pulled up a chair next to him and said, "You will never guess who I saw at Dr. Greens office?' She proceeded to tell him about Warrick and Catherine.

"You are right, I never would have guessed that. So is she?" he asked.

"She seems to think so," Sara said.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Gil said, "she will tell us when she is ready."

Sara smiled and walked to the door, she locked it and went back to Gil, opening her robe as she did. Gil stood and smiled at her.

"Mrs. Grissom, right here in the den?" Gil said pulling her close to him. He gently pulled her nipples into his mouth and sucked at them.

Sara untied his pajama bottoms and let them fall to the floor, as they kissed she gently stroked his manhood bringing it to it's full length.

Gil sat on the chair, Sara smiled positioned herself so he could enter her. She eased herself unto his lap, with her back to him.

As they rocked back and forth Gil was able to play with her nipples with one hand and massage her clit with the other.

Sara pushed herself back against him, he nuzzled at her neck. Soft moans escaped her lips as she spent her juices.

The feel of her hot juices running down his manhood and the tighten of her canal around him drove him to a point of ecstasy, he released himself.

He held her close to him as her body trembled. She braced herself against him until she could control her body again.

They heard Tabby laughing as she came down the stairs. Gil kissed Sara, they both made themselves presentable and Sara unlocked the door.

Tabby came in rubbing her eyes, "Mommy, Daddy and me and the dogs and cats all fell asleep."

"Yes," I saw you all," Sara said. "I even took a picture."

Tabby asked, "Where is it?"

Sara showed her the picture and Tabby laughed, "We look funny."

Gil stood and stretched, "It was a little crowded."

He motioned for Sara to sit and read what he found, as she sat he whispered, "Thank you. I needed that." Sara smiled, "Me too."

Sara looked at what was on the computer, "Good," she said as she hit PRINT. "I will take this to Dr. Green."

"Mommy? Can we have oatmeal with fruit? I am hungry."

"Me too," Gil said smiling at Sara.

They all headed to the kitchen, Gil's arm around Sara's waist.

"Making love always makes me hungry," he whispered.

Tabby helped Gil set the table as Sara fixed the oatmeal.

"What fruit do you want Butterfly?" Gil asked.

"Uhmmmmm Banana's." "How about you, hon," he asked Sara. "Raisins," was Sara's reply.

Gil poured juice, put some blueberry muffins on the table and everyone's favorite fruit.

They ate without saying much.

When they were done Gil said, "Butterfly. What are you to do each morning after you eat?"

Tabby sat and thought for just a second, "Feed my pets," she said as she ran off.

Sara's phone rang. "Hello --- Really, 2 months ---- Yes, he is here ---- ok, see you at work. Bye."

Gil looked at her, "Catherine - she is and she wants you to tell me?"

"You are so smart?" Sara said kissing his cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mommy," Tabby yelled running into the kitchen. "Hank just got sick." Gil and Sara fallowed her to the porch, Hank was laying on the floor.

"He looks bad," Gil said scooping him up, "I am going to run him into the vets."

"Call me," Sara said. Tabby started to cry, "Is Hank going to go to doggy heaven?" "I don't know sweetheart. Daddy will call when he finds out."

They went inside. Two hours later Gil came home, "Doc Porter said Hank has a stomach virus. He is going to keep him a day or two just to make sure everything is alright."

Tabby came running to Gil, "Daddy. Is Hank going to be ok?" "Yes, Butterfly. He has a stomach bug," he said. "Like I did before?" she asked.

"Yes, he told her. "Will he have to take yucky medicine too?" she asked. "Dogs have different medicine they people do," Gil said. "He said we should bring in the others too just to have them checked out."

Sara said yes and Gil called and made an appointment . "All of them?" Tabby asked. "Just GG, PC, Coco and Cookie," Gil said, "Hamsters and fish and birds and your ants can't get a stomach bug."

At work Sara and Catherine were talking in the break room. "We have moved the wedding up to next weekend," Catherine said, "Of course you are all invited."

"When do you plan on telling Gil and the other fella's?" Sara asked. "Warrick is in Gil's office now talking to him and Nick," Catherine said.

"There is only one other person you need to tell," Sara said. At the same time they both said "Ecklie."

Gil and the guys came in the break room, "Congratulation," Gil and Nick said. Gil said, "You do know who has to be told …" "Ecklie," Warrick and Catherine said together.

Gil smiled, "Yes. But that is my problem. Did you bring your doctors statement?" "Of course," Catherine said handing it to him.

"2 months," he said, "That puts you just one behind Sara. Conrad is going to LOVE this. Both you out at the same time."

They all snickered. "Ok, time to earn our pay," he said as he passed out assignments.

Sara and Catherine were on their way to a hotel fire when Catherine said, "Warrick asked Nick to stand with him."

"I was sure he would," Sara said, "they are very tight, almost like brothers."

"Closer, I think," Catherine said, "I was wondering, would you stand with me?" "I would be honored to," Sara said totally surprised that Catherine would ask her.

"Thanks," she said. "Nick is bringing a date," Catherine said, "You know Sophia Curtis?"

"Sure," Sara said, "She is a detective." "That is who Nick is seeing," Catherine said.

"Oh," Sara said.

Just before they got to their body dump Nick said, "Oh crap!" "What is it?" Warrick asked.

"I was just thinking how hormonal Sara has been and now we will have Catherine too," Nick said. "Heaven help us," Warrick said. They both laughed.

At the lab the same thought hit Grissom, "One is hard enough to put up with, now we have two. Heaven help us."

It took Gil and Tabby a while to gather up the puppies and the kittens, they do not like to get into their carriers. 4 pets, Tabby and Gil all went to the doctors, after Gil checked on Hank the vet checked the others, they were all ok.

"Butterfly, I have to stop at the lab to get something."

"Goody!" she said, "I love your office with all the bugs."

He took her hand and walked into his office. "Who is this little lady?" Helen, one of the secretaries asked.

This is Tabatha, my daughter," he said proudly. "Nice to meet you," she said looking very confused. "I did not know Grissom had a child?" she said to Judy.

"She is Sara's," Judy said, "He adopted her after they got married." Judy told her the story as she had heard it.

In the office Gil was looking for the papers he needed. "Daddy, this one is new," she said, "Tell me about it, please." Gil told her all about the newest addition to his collection.

At the house Tabby told Sara about their trip to the vet and their visit to the lab and Gil's newest bug and their stop for ice cream. "Ice cream," Sara said.

"Well at least it was not a new pet," Gil said as he kissed her cheek. Sara just stood there and shook her head.

"Oh I called Dr. Green today," she told him, "He said he dose not normally run that test, but considering your history, he said he would schedule it as soon as Ryan is born."

"He found the information helpful?" Gil wanted to know. "Yes," Sara told him. Then she smiled, "I found what we did very helpful too." Gil kissed her, "As did I".

Gil's phone rang. "Sir," the voice said, "I hate to bother you at home but I just found something you should see." The 'voice' belonged to George, the janitor.

"Hon, I need to run back to the lab for a minute," he said. "Bug stuff?" Sara asked. "Yes," he lied.

At the lab Gil looked up George, they went to the locker room. "I saw it when I went to clean up. I figured I better show you," he said pointing to Sara's locker.

On the door in bright red spray paint was the word WHORE.

Gil took some pictures then processed it just like he would any other scene. "Please clean this George," he said, "Mrs. Grissom is not to know about this! Understand?"

"Yes sir," he said as he got a chemical to clean it with.

"If it dose not take it off, replace the door, before she gets here." Gil said. "Yes sir. But someone will have to sign an authorization from." "No problem," Gil said.

That night Sara stopped at her locker, she looked at the door, "George is working overtime, this door has been washed."

"Yes," Gil said, "I came in here to get something from my locker and tripped over my big feet and my coffee spilled all over it."

He hated lying to her, but he was not about to let her know the truth either.


	16. Chapter 16

_This chapter contains a view of rape, and it's victum that I do not share. I put it in here only for the interest of my story._

Chapter 16

Gil stopped Nick in the hall, "I need a big favor." "Sure," he said. Gil told him about the locker door and handed him everything he had gathered.

"Keep this quiet please," Gil asked. Nick said he would.

In the break room Gil handed the rest of the crew their assignments. "Where is Nick?" Catherine asked. "He is working on a personal case," Gil told them.

Gil worked with Sara on the case she and Nick had started the gay before. Warrick and Catherine finished up what they had started too.

As they were leaving at the end of shift Nick stopped Sara at the door, "Sara, Greg needs to see you for just a second."

As she left Nick yelled at Gil, "Come here." Sprayed on the door of her car was the same word. "Damn it!" Gil said.

He seen Sara coming, "I will get her out of here, please…." Nick cut him off, "I will." Gil went to Sara, took her hand and led her to his car.

"Someone dented the door on your car," he said, "Nick is checking into for us, let's take my car." Sara got very upset.

"How much longer is this going to go on? I can't keep lying to her," he told himself.

They picked up Tabby and he dropped them at the house, he told Sara he was going back to check on the car.

On his way back Nick called him to meet him in the layout room.

"What do you have Nicky?" he asked walking in. Nick told him he had processed the car and sent it over to be cleaned. They went over what he had found, there was nothing to point to the 'artist'.

Gil went home, Tabby was standing in the porch crying. "What is it Butterfly?"

"I don't know," she said. "Mommy answered the phone message thing and started to cry. Then she answered the phone, dropped it and ran up to her room. She locked the door."

Gil picked her up, kissed her cheek and told her to play with the animals and he would check on Mommy. Gil tried the door, it was locked.

"Sara?" he said tapping on the door. All he heard was crying. He got the key and went in, she was sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her knees, crying.

He sat next to her. "Hon, what is it?" he asked. She just kept crying. Downstairs Gil listened to the answering machine.

The message said: A WOMAN WHO SPREADS HER LEGS FOR A MAN BEFORE MARRIAGE IS A WHORE. ANY CHILD OF A WHORE IS A BITCH.

The phone rang again, Gil lift the receiver, a female voice repeated the same message then hung up. Gil tried to get a trace on the call, but it was no use, the call was made from a payphone.

He turned to see Sara standing behind him, "Her again?"

Gil went to her and took her in his arms, she tried to push away but he refused to let her go. She started to cry again. Gil lift her face and tenderly kissed her, "You are not." He pulled her close to him and held her.

When she stopped crying he told her the rest of the story.

"Now, I am taking this to the lab to have Archie go over it," he told her, "You and Tabby are coming with me."

"Are you sure you want to be seen in public with a …" Gil stopped her, "Don't. Don't say it, don't think it."

In the lab Sara and Tabby were in the break room watching television while Gil and Archie and Nick listened to the tape.

"Helen?" Judy called sticking her head in the AV lab. "Oh! I am sorry, I thought I heard Helen Masters." She turned and walked away.

The men looked at each other and said, "WHO?" Gil went after Judy and asked her about Helen. "She is the new girl, the one who saw you and Tabby," Judy said. "Did she ask about Tabby?" Gil asked.

Judy said she had and then told him she told Helen the story about Sara and Tabby. "Did I do something wrong, Dr. Grissom?" she asked. "No," he said walking away.

Gil called Jim and filled him in, Jim said he would bring her in for questioning. Gil called Catherine, filled her in and asked her to accompany Jim. Gil stood looking and listening to the interrogation.

"So Helen," Jim started, "What do you have against Sara?" At first she denied everything, then Catherine showed her the surveillance tape from the garage and the voice comparison Archie made.

Helen just repeated the same thing over again that she had left on the machine.

"Sara was raped," Catherine said.

"There is no such thing as rape," Helen said, "A lady can always say NO!"

"Not to a man who is stronger and trying to hurt her," Catherine said.

"Then she should have killed herself and the child inside her," Helen said.

Nick had to hold Gil back, Gil had a look in his eyes that scared Nick, he had never seen it before and hoped he never did again.

"Excuse me!" Catherine said.

"I said it. I believe it. I am saying no more," she said.

"You don't need to, Jim said, "You are under arrest."

Gil went back to his office, Tabby was sleeping on the couch. "It is over," he told Sara. Then he told her about Helen.

Sara looked at Gil, "It took me a long time to get over what happened that night. Then I found out I was pregnant, I thought about an abortion but could not punish the child for what he did. Then you came along and everything that happened that night was behind me. You loved me and my child, it did not make a difference to you. When the gang found out about Tabatha they did not care either. Now this!"

"This means nothing," Grissom said.

"You are a brave lady," Catherine said from the doorway. "You kept your child and raised her. You fought your way to where you are with no one to help you. You are not a whore, you are a survivor."

Catherine walked over to Sara and hugged her, "Never forget that. I am not sure if I could have done it."

Sara thanked Catherine, what Helen did really upset Sara.

"It took me a long time to get over the so called shame of the rape," Sara said, "And when I found out I was pregnant, well my friends told me an abortion was the best thing to do. I could not do it and you know, I am glad I did not. Tabby has kept me going."

"I am glad you did not either," Gil said as he gently picked up Tabby, "As strange as it may sound, I can't image my life without my Butterfly."

Gil and Sara went to the house, he tucked Tabby in.

In their room Sara told him there was a message on the machine.

"The vet said we could pick up Hank tomorrow."

"Good, I miss the old boy," he said.

"Now my dear," he said, "We need to get some rest." "Good idea," she said cuddling close to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Daddy!" Tabby said jumping on him, "Wake up."

"Why?" Gil asked. "I have made breakfast," she told him. "By yourself?" he asked. "Yep," was her reply.

He fallowed her into the kitchen, on the table were 3 bowls of corn flakes, fruit, muffins and juice. There was a little bit of a mess but he did not say anything except how proud he was of her.

Sara came down. "Look what Butterfly did," Gil said. "Very good," Sara told her.

The three of them ate, when they were done Gil told her to feed the animals, "Mommy and I will clean up."

"I did not have the heart to say anything about the mess," Gil told her. "She tried," Sara said smiling.

"Butterfly," Gil called, "I am going to pick up Hank. Do you want to come?" "Oh yes," she yelled running down stairs in her pajamas.

"I think you better get dressed," Gil told her. Tabby giggled and ran upstairs.

"Daddy," she called, "I found a spider in my room, can I keep it?" Sara shook her head NO. "No Butterfly," he said, "Spiders have to live free."

Sara inhaled deeply, "Thank you," she told him. As Tabby and Gil were getting ready to go Sara came over to him, "Please dear. No more animals." Gil kissed her, "Ok love."

The next 6 months flew by. Hormones were running rampant around the lab. Sara is almost through her 9th month and Catherine was in her 8th.

Nick and Sophia were married 4 months ago, some say it was just because she was pregnant, but no one cared, they were happy.

Sara stayed working, of course she had to stay in the lab. Hodges could not wait for her to have the baby, she was driving him nuts.

The shift started as any other, Gil handed out the assignments. Warrick and Nick were out in Henderson on a murder/suicide. He and Greg were in the woods with - you guessed it - BUGS. "You did this on purpose," he told Grissom, "You know I hate these things." Gil just laughed.

Back at the lab Catherine and Sara were taking a break. "My ankles look like basketballs," Catherine said.

"I know the feeling," Sara replied smiling, "I feel like a beached whale. Gil keeps saying - "You are not fat" - well looking in the mirror I have to disagree with him. That and my back is killing me, could hardly sleep it hurt so bad."

"Rick keeps telling me that I am not fat, I am - 'with child," Cath tells her. "Well I guess we better get going," Catherine says trying to stand up.

"I am in no hurry," Sara says, "Hodges hates having me around anyway."

Catherine started to stand, "Sara! My water just broke. Get some help, please."

Sara goes into the hallway, the first person she sees is Hodges. "David, we need help, Catherine's water broke. Hurry!"

David, in shear panic runs down the hall and grabs a security guard, the guard calls 911.

Sara calls Warrick, "You better get to the hospital. Cath is on her way, her water broke, she is in labor. I am riding with her."

At the hospital Catherine is admitted directly to the OB Unit, Sara sits with her waiting for Warrick to come.

"I have a feeling if he dose not get here soon he will miss out on the birth oF his child," Catherine manages to get out between contractions.

"He will be here soon," Sara says, "Gil is on his way too." A nurse comes in, "Mrs. Brown, I am going to see how things are coming."

Sara stands, "My back," she says, "It has been hurting all day." The nurse turns to her, "When are you due Mrs. Grissom?"

"Next week," Sara tells her. "I think you better get checked out yourself," Mary says taking her across the hallway.

While they are gone Warrick and Gil come in Catherine's room. She tells Gil about Sara.

"Mr. Grissom," Mary says coming back into Catherine's room, "We are admitting Mrs. Grissom. She is almost ready to deliver."

Gil dashes across the hall, now it is a wait and see game as to delivers first. Warrick and Gil are a bundle of nerves, the ladies are quit calm, considering.

An hour after she was admitted, with Gil by her side, Sara delivers their son, RYAN LEE GRISSOM comes screaming into the world.

The baby is first handed to his mother, after checking him out she looks at Gil, "Would you like to hold your son?"

With all the jitters of a first time father, Gil gently takes him. "You are fantastic," he tells Sara, "And you, young man, are nothing short of a miracle."

One hour after Ryan is born, Catherine and Warrick have their child. The two new father's meet in the hall, each one showing off their new arrival.

"She is beautiful," Gil tells Rick. "What did you finally decide on for her name?" he asked. "MISHA JEAN," he said, "after my grandmother."

Gil asked Nick to pick up Tabby, they came into the room. "Butterfly," Gil says, "Look who is here."

Tabby sits on Sara's bed, Gil helps her hold the baby, "Welcome to the world Grasshopper," Tabby says as she kisses his forehead.

The day after Ryan Lee was born Sara brought him home.

"I never knew baby's were so small," Tabby said standing by the crib and looking at him.

"He will grow," Sara said.

"Will it take a long time?" she asked.

That made Gil chuckle, "About a year."

"Phooey," Tabatha said, "That is forever."

"Mommy?" she said looking at Sara.

"Now that I have my brother, when can I have my sister?"

Sara looked at Gil then back at Tabby, "Lets talk about THAT latter."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A month after Ryan and Misha were born Lilly hosted a dinner. Everyone was there, some had not seen the babies yet.

Lindsay was holding Misha, Tabby went to where she was sitting.

"She is cute, but Grasshopper is cuter." Lindsay laughed, "For a boy hi is cute."

"What do you think of your half brother?" Hodges asked.

Tabby looked at him, starting to cry she ran to Gil.

"Daddy," she was crying. Gil picked her up, "What is it Butterfly?"

"Uncle David said that Grasshopper was cut in half. Why would someone do that?" "Cut in half?" Gil said.

"Yeah," she said sniffing, "He asked me how I liked my HALF BROTHER." Gil smiled, "Butterfly, Ryan has not been cut in half, Half brother means that Ryan and you have different fathers."

"But?" she said still confused. "You ARE my daddy, you said so." Gil was trying to figure out what to tell her when Sara, who had overheard them, came to his rescue.

"Tabby, remember when Nancy asked you where your father was?" Sara asked.

"Yes," she said. "You told me that my father was some man who hurt you and you moved away because her did not love us or want us."

"That's right," Sara said, "Then I meant Gil and …" "And he loves us and wants us so he became my daddy," Tabby said.

"Right," Sara said. "OHHH!" Tabby said, "I get it. Gill is Grasshoppers father and daddy. And he is just my daddy."

"Yes," Sara said. Gil looked into her soft brown eyes, "Butterfly. Just because Ryan is here nothing has changed. I picked you to be my daughter, I love you just as much as I do Ryan."

"I know Daddy," she said, "I love you too."

Gil sat her down and she went to where Lindsay was, "Lindsay?" "What is it Tabby?" she asked. "Is Misha your half sister?"

"Yes," Lindsay said, "Why?" "You and Misha have different fathers just like Grasshopper and I do."

"That's right," Lindsay said, "But Uncle Gil still loves you just like Warrick loves me." "We are lucky," Tabby said. "Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Our daddy's picked us, they did not have to," she said smiling. "You are smart for a 5 year old," Lindsay said.

Latter that night Sara was on her way to get Ryan ready for the sitters, she heard Tabby talking to Ryan.

"Someday when you are big I am going to tell you what a great father you have. He is our DADDY but he is just your FATHER. My father left a long time ago, but Gilly found me and Mommy. He loves us so much that he married Mommy and me, he did not have to, he could have just ran away. I think that makes him special cause he picked to love me and take care of me."

Sara felt Gil's arms come around her, he had walked up just as Tabatha started to talk. "She is a very special little lady," he said.

She turned to face him, kissed him then said, "You are a very special man." "There is nothing special about me," Gil told Sara.

Sara just smiled at him. Gil and Sara dropped Tabby and Ryan off at Mrs. Robbins. Doc and is Mrs. have become the official babysitter.

It was her first day back and she could hardly wait. She loved being with Tabby and Ryan, but she missed the crew. She missed the work too, each case was a puzzle and she loved to solve puzzles. She secretly wondered if it made her a bad parent because she liked to be at work.

In the break room hugs were got and given, "It is good to have the you two back again," Nick told Catherine and Sara.

"I am sure Hodges is happy," Sara said. "Conrad had generously decided to let us keep Frank and Beth," Gil said as he came in with assignments, "That is if they want to stay?" Both said they did.

"Great, let's get started then." Sara and Beth were working a shooting.

"I could not believe it," the lady witness said, "I was sitting behind the Ford waiting for the light. A green Chevy pulled next to the Ford. I think the two started arguing, I could see hands flying and fingers pointing. The next thing I know the guy in the Chevy shots the guy in the Ford and drove off."

"Thank you," Sara told the lady. Then to Beth she said, "Let's see if we can get the footage from the cam on the light. We can bring it to Archie." "I am on it," she said.

Back at the lab Judy stopped Sara, "Mrs. Grissom. You have a message." Sara thanked her and took the paper. "Everything ok?" Beth asked.

"Oh yes," Sara said. "Please run this to Archie, I need to see Gil." Beth took it and headed for the AV lab. Sara walked into Gil's office.

"Judy just gave me this," she said handing him at he paper. "Who is Mildred Keller?" he asked. "She works at the lab in San Francisco," Sara told him, "I have no idea why she wants me to call her."

Gil stood, "I need to run to trace anyway, call her." He pulled out his chair, kissed her cheek and shut the door. When he came back Sara looked like she had seen a ghost. "What is it?" he asked. "Jones raped Millie just like he did me. She wants me to come back and testify on her behalf."

Gil went to her and took her hand, tears started to fall. He took her close to him. "I don't think I can go through that again," she said tearfully.

"She needs an answer by next week," she told Gil. "Think about it," he told her, "I will support what ever you want to do."

"I need to go home," she told him still crying. "I will meet you at the house." Gil nodded.

Sara started to go, he took her hand and pulled her back to him, holding her he whispered in her ear, "I love you." "Me too," she said.

Sara stopped at the Robbins and picked up Tabby and Ryan, at the house Tabby noticed her mother had been crying, "Mommy? You ok?"

Sara wrapped her in her arms, "I love you so much."

Tabby kissed Sara's cheek, "I love you too Mommy."

Sara tucked them both in then went to her room, when Gil came home she was sitting on the bed, still crying.


	19. Chapter 19

_This chapter contains a court room scene. I know nothing about law and nothing about court rooms so I am sure it will not be right. It will, however fit my story. To all those who DO know the law and courtroom procedure's, pleases except my apology. Please just read this in the sprit of the story._

Chapter 19

Gil sat next to her, she buried her head in his chest.

"I made the right decision," she said. Gil said, "Yes," even though he was not sure what she meant.

"I made the right decision about keeping Tabby. I made the right decision about not letting Jones know about her," she said, "How can I face him again after all this time? I am not sure I can."

Gil lay down and pulled her with him, he cradled her in his arms, "Rest love. Don't try to make a decision like this now. Just remember, I will be here for you."

Sara snuggled closer, after a little while she fell asleep. Gil cradled her in his arms, he did not know what to say to her, this was a decision she alone had to male, all he could do was support her.

Gil eased himself out of bed when he heard Tabby's soft knock on their door. He took his daughters hand, "Mommy ok?" she asked.

"Mommy needs some rest," he told her, "Let's get something to eat."

In the kitchen Gil was making oatmeal. Later when Sara joined them Ryan's need to be fed woke her.

"I am going to do it," she told him, "I am going to call Millie and tell her I will be there."

"Do you need me there?" Gil asked. "Oh yes, please. I need you. I need you near me, I need to be able to feel your strength."

Gil pulled her to him. "I will call Mrs. Robbins," she said, "and see if she can keep Tabby and Ryan." Gil nodded.

"I don't want Tabby anywhere near that man," she said.

Sara called Mildred, she told Sara to contact the DA. Sara called the DA, after listening to Sara's story he told her he was going to also charge Jones with her rape, it took three months to get everything in order.

Sara was sitting in the court room with Gil at her side. Jones was the only person his lawyer called. He swore that he had never raped either of the ladies. He swore he never had sex with them, that they just accused him of rape because he refused to promote them and better their careers.

The defense rested. The state took over, Mildred was first, she told her story. Jones' lawyer asked her if she seen a doctor, she had not.

"No doctor - no rape kit - no proof," was all the lawyer said.

Sara was next. She told how she knew Jones and she went into details about the events of the evening that lead up to the rape. The judge called a recess before Sara was crossed examined.

Sara was standing outside the court house, she was in tears. Gil went to her, he wrapped her in is arms. "I am so proud of you," he told her.

"You don't now what retelling that story again has done to me," she said. "Stay stronge," he told her, "And remember - I love you and I am here for you."

Sara smiled, "I know, I can feel your love and your strength." After the break Sara was once more in the witness box, Miller, Jones' lawyer started…..

MILLER: Why did you wait so long to press charges against my client?

SARA: It was not my decision. The DA's office made that decision.

MILLER: You claim my client raped you and after several attempts to bring charges against him you gave up and left San Francisco?

SARA: Yes

MILLER: My client swore, under oath, that he never touched either you or Miss Keller. Miss Keller has no proof, I will assume

that after what - 5 years, more or less - you can not produce any either.

SARA: Sir, you would be wrong, after the rape I went to the hospital, the kit proved rape, DNA proved it was Mr. Jones.

MILLER: A nice fairy tail, Mrs. Grissom. GRISSOM? Unless I am mistaken, I believe a Gilbert Grissom the supervisor of the

Crime Lab in Las Vegas where you work. Any relationship?

The DA objected. He said it had no bearing on the case. Miller said it goes to prove that what Mr. Jones has said was true, that the ladies only said rape after he refused to help advance them. The judge told Sara to answer the question. She looked at Gil, she could see the anger in his eyes. Sara had never thought Miller would bring Gil into this.

SARA: He is my husband.

MILLER: I see.

SARA: But that dose not change what Mr. Jones done.

MILLER: You were not able to bully Mr. Jones into advancing your career. We can only assume that you bullied Mr. Grissom into marring you

to shut you up. No more questions.

By this time Gil was furious, Sara started to stand, she wanted to go to him before he let his temper over rule his judgment.

The DA stood, "Redirect your honor."

DA: Why did you tell Mr. Miller he would be wrong?

SARA: Because I still have this.

She handed the DA the written report form the ER exam and the DNA test. Miller objected, he told the judge he was never given these papers in discovery. The judge asked the DA about it, he told the judge this was the first time he knew about the papers. The judge looked at Sara, "Is this true?" "Yes sir," Sara said, "I never told the DA that I had these, I was not sure if I was going to show them or not. No one ever asked. The judge called a recess while the authenticity of the documents were established. They came back as genuine and introduced into evidence.

DA: Why did you decide to revel them?

SARA: For years I have lived with the shame of what he done to me. I hid my face, I believed I was the lowest form of a

human. Then one day my eyes were opened. Tenderness touched my world. The love of a good and descent man

showed me there was no need to be ashamed. He made me realize what Mr. Jones done was wrong, I knew I could not

let Jones hurt another woman.

DA: That is all, Mrs. Grissom. Thank you.

Sara left the stand and sat next to Gil, he took her hand. The jury was given instructions.

Gil and Sara were standing outside when Mildred came up to her, "I think you made a big impact on the jury."

"I only told the truth," Sara said. Gil had his hand on the small of her back and she her head on his shoulder.

One hour later they were all sitting in the court room again. Jones was found not guilty of Mildred's rape but guilty of Sara's. She knew he would never hurt anyone again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gil and Sara's flight home was not until the next morning.

"Anything special you want to do?" he asked. Sara smiled and whispered something in his ear.

Her response brought a grin to his face, between the new baby and her nervousness about testifying their bed had not been used for much else but sleeping in.

At their hotel Gil hung the "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door. Clothing was shed. Sara was first on the bed, she giggled as he had trouble getting his shoe off.

Gil lay next to her, he took his hand and ran it softly on her face. "Do you know just how amazing you are?" he asked her. "Do you know how much I love you?" she asked.

He kissed her, tenderly, the way he had so many times before they were married, "My love, it can't be more then I do you."

Their kiss became more passionate, their tongues danced around each others. As they kissed his hand found those intimate areas of her body that sent shock waves of passion through out it.

His lips moved to her breast, he eagerly but tenderly pulled her nipple into his mouth, as he sucked them his fingers found her womanhood.

She was already warm and moist, her need for him was as great as his for her. Without moving from her sweet tasting nipples, his thumb massaged her clit as his finger found it's way into her opening.

She moaned deeply with pleasure, calling his name over and over again. She was near her climax and he knew it, he stopped.

He looked at her and smiled, "I want to taste you." He moved between her legs and, sucked at her clit as he replaced his fingers.

Sara screamed as her juices filled his mouth. Gil took each drop, savoring its flavor.

He moved atop her, he kissed her as he entered her. Slow movements were soon replaced with fast deep inward thrusts, soft easy breathing became gasps.

His hot juices flooded her insides. He moved from her and she lay close to him, letting some since of normalcy return.

Sara knew his fire would not soon be quenched, she smiled as she willingly gave into his needs for the second and third time.

Sara lay in her comfy place, drawing hearts on his chest as he slept the deep sleep of a satisfied lover.

"You ARE so amazing," she said to herself as she joined her husband in sleep.

The next day they were back home, the morning was spent with their children, Sara was never happier then when she was with them.

That night as she lay cuddled close to him in her comfy place Gil said, "I am so proud of you."

"I remembered what you told me that first say at my house. The more I thought about it the more I knew you were right. I was going to bring charges myself, I guess Mildred's case just sped things up."

Gil kissed the top of her head, "And the best part of it was you did it without him finding out about Butterfly."

Ryan and Misha are 18 months old now. Sophia and Nick's little boy - Austin - just had his first birthday.

Ryan is walking all over the place and getting into everything. Tabby has often said she wondered why she wanted Grasshopper to hurry up and grow.

"He can't stay out of anything," she told her mother, "he ripped my book. My new book Daddy got me."

Tabatha was now 6 years old and in first grade. She had gotten back from school and seen where Ryan had tore her book.

"We can fix it," Sara told her, "he is just a baby and baby's do that kind of thing."

Tabby threw up her hands and went to her room.

"If you would keep your things picked up he could not get into them," Sara told her as she walked away.

"Gilbert Jr.," she chuckled under her breath. For not being his biological child she was just like him.

Tabby walked into her room, "Grasshopper, what are you doing in here?" Ryan looked at her, he had been in her 'pet room' she could tell, her pet food was all over the floor.

"Oh I hate you!" she screamed at him, "You are always messing up my stuff. Get out of her!"

Ryan left crying. "Sometimes I wish he was never born," she said as she cleaned up the mess, "It was so much better when it was only me and Mommy and Daddy."

Ryan came back to her doorway and looked at her. She yelled again and gave him a push, he fell.

Tabatha came running into the kitchen, "I did not mean it." She was crying. "Did not mean what, Butterfly?" Gil asked.

She just sat on the floor crying, she mumbled something about Grasshopper being a brat and wishing he never came along.

"Tabatha Lynn Grissom," Sara said, "What are you talking about?" "I think I killed him," she said. Gil and Sara ran upstairs, Ryan was laying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

Gil knelt next to him, "Ryan? Hey little man." Tabby was standing next to Sara, "He was messing with my stuff. I got mad and said some bad stuff."

"Did you hit him?" Sara asked. "Not really," she said, "I sorta gave him a push to get him out of my room and he fell and hit the floor. Did I kill him?"

Ryan started to cry, Gil picked him up. "He took a nasty fall," Gil said. Sara thought it best to take him to Dr. Fox, their pediatrician.

Sara drove him to the doctor while Gil and Tabby stayed at the house to straighten up the mess Ryan had made.

Tabby looked at Gil, "I guess you want a divorce?" "What?" he said. "You know, get rid of me? I did hurt your son."

Gil picked her up, "Butterfly no. I would never want to get rid of you. Do you remember what I told you when I married your Mom?"

"You told me you would always love me. But that was before I hurt Grasshopper," she said starting to cry again.

"Brothers and sisters fight all the time," he told her. "You are bigger then Ryan is, you know not to touch other peoples things, he is just learning."

"Ohhhhhh," she said, "Like when I was learning to ride my bike. I had to do it over and over again till I got it right."

"Yes Butterfly. We have to keep reminding Ryan so he will learn."

"Daddy, I did not mean to hurt him. I did not mean that I wished he was not born. I love my brother."

"He loves you too," Gil said. "Is that why he is in my stuff?" she asked. "I guess so," Gil said.

Sara came back, Tabby ran to meet her. "Is he ok?" Did I kill him?"

"Ryan is fine," Sara said, "He has a small cut on his forehead."

Tabby got down on her knees, "Grasshopper, I am sorry. You can play with my things if you want, I love you brother."

"Love you sissy," Ryan said as he hugged her. Tabby took his hand and went to her room.

"Butterfly and I had a talk," Gil said. "I told her hitting and pushing was wrong and for the rest of the week she had to pick up Ryan's room too."

"You are getting good at this DADDY thing," she said smiling.

Sara had another secret she had not told him, their third child was on it's way.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tabby was letting Ryan play with her pets, she figured she had enough for both of them.

"Mommy," she said, "I think that all my animals should belong to both me and Grasshopper." "Really?" Sara says.

"Yeah, he likes them too an that way Daddy dose not have to get more," Tabby said. "I think that is a good idea," Sara said, "Anyway, I doubt there is room enough for more animals."

Gil went to Tabby's room, "Come on little man," he said picking up Ryan, "It is time to get you ready for bed. You too Butterfly."

Tabby looked at Gil, "Ok, can I tell Grasshopper good night after we are both ready?" "Of course," he said taking Ryan to his room.

A little later Tabby came into Ryan's room. "Good night Grasshopper, I am sorry I hurt you and I am real glad I did not kill you."

She kissed his bandage. "Sissy kisses," he said holding out his hands to her. Tabby kissed his cheek. "Night nigth," he said. Tabby covered him up then looked at Gil, "I am lucky."

"Why?" he asked. "I have you for a Daddy and Ryan for a brother. If Mommy never found you I would not have either of you."

Gil picked her up and carried her to her room. Tucking her in he kissed her goodnight. "Mommy will be in in a minute to say good night," Gil tells her.

Gil went to their room and put on his pajamas. Sara shut the door after checking on the children. Slipping out of her robe she crawled in next to Gil and snuggled close to him.

Sara was trying to think of a way to break the news to him. "I think I like REBECCA," he said. "Who is Rebecca?" she wanted to know.

Gil propped himself up on his elbow, "As a name for the baby." "What baby?" she said. "Come on Sara Grissom. I am a CSI, what makes you think I could not figure it out?" he said.

Sara smiled at him, "Guilty." "How come you did not tell me?" he asked. "I was going to right away but after the last time…."

A tear filled her eye. "I know the miscarriage was hard on you," he said kissing her forehead. "What makes you think it is a girl?" she asked.

"I am smart," he said, "That and Dr. Greens office called with the results of the amniocentesis."

"Gilbert Grissom, you did not figure it out!" she said hitting him.

"And image my surprise when the nurse said to tell you that everything was fine with our daughter. I thought she had the wrong number."

"I think I hate you," she said smiling at him.

"I don't think you do," he said kissing her as he unbuttoned her pajama top.

"Maybe I don't," she moaned in response to his touch. "I didn't think you did," he said kissing her breasts and running his hand down her stomach and under her bottoms.

"I guess I will have to share them again," he said caressing her breasts. Sara lift her hips and he slid off her bottoms. "Much better," he said looking at her, "You are so beautiful."

He smiled as he went back to her breasts, he loved the taste of her nipples. She loved the fantastic sensation it sent throughout her whole body.

He moved his hand down to her womanhood, he lightly massaged her clit. She laid on her back with her legs over Gil's shoulders. Gil held her lips together with his lips, he run his tongue between the inner and outer labia one side at a time, Sara squealed as he did.

Then he spread her vaginal lips with his fingers. His tongue pointed, he gently flick his tongue around her clit. He moved his tongue down to her opening and flicked it in and out, tasting her canal, always going back to her clit.

Moans of ecstasy came from her lips as she spent her juices in his mouth. Sara moved from him, he sat cross-legged, while she sat into his lap facing him.

Sara wraps her legs around Gil; both wrap their arms around each other.

Gil loved this position, they could kiss and caress each other, as they rocked back and forth in perfect rhythm. Hhe was deep inside her as she once more climaxed.

Her canal tightened around his manhood as her juices covered it. He soon released himself. When they had finished Sara lay her head on his chest, they both fell asleep - very happy and well satisfied.

The alarm woke them both, Gil reached over and turned it off. He stared to get up but Sara would not let him go, "We still have a few minutes," she said, "I want to just lay here with you."

Gil did not object, he pulled hr closer to him. Neither said anything, they just held each other and enjoyed the warmth of each other.

Smiles crossed their faces as they both could still feel the pleasure of last night. After about half hour Sara sighed, "Time to get the day started. I think we will be invaded soon."

Gil looked at the clock, "Yes. Last night was fantastic." "We are good together," Sara said smiling. She slipped out of the bed and into her pajamas and robe, "Leann. REBECCA LEANN," she said.

"Nice, I like it" - then he smiled, "Wonder what kind of nickname Butterfly will come up with this time." Sara shivered, "I am almost afraid to guess."

There was a soft knock on their door, Tabby pushed open the door, she had Ryan by the hand.

"Oatmeal," Ryan said.

"Sounds good," Gil said, "Go to the kitchen and Momma and I will be right down."


	22. Chapter 22

_This is the last chapter, I have added a BIG surprise to it, and one more secret for Sara to keep. Tomorrow I will start posting LOVE IS SWEET. It is a sequel to this story, I hope you all enjoy that one too. I would like to thank all of you who read and commented on his story, as always it is my pleasure to write and post them._

Chapter 22

Tabby was on the bus and off to school, Ryan was plying on the floor in the living room.

Sara came in and sat next to Gil, "I have been doing a lot of thinking." "About?" he said putting his arm around her.

"I don't want to work any longer," she told him, "I have Ryan and now with Becca coming, I just don't want to. You don't think it will be a financial burden do you?"

"Absolutely not," he told her kissing her. "We will be just fine.

There is something I wanted to talk to you about also," he said, "Ecklie said the budget finally allowed him to open the new Forensic Entomology Lab, he has asked me to head it up. I told him I would talk to you…."

That was as far as he got, "Do it," she said, "We both knew that is where you belong, you will still be working with the rest of the crew, you just will not be their supervisor."

"And you wonder why I love you so," he said. At the lab that night Gil and Sara walked into Ecklie's office. Gil told him he had decided to take the new position offered him.

Ecklie told him it would take about four months to get everything ready. Sara told him that she was pregnant and had decided to stop working.

"I have a deal for you," Conrad said, "You give me four months to get you and Gil replaced and I can offer you a job."

"I don't want to," she said. "This is something you can do at home," Conrad said. "I am listing," she said. "You can run Gil's research and keep tract of paper work and what not on a special computer I will have installed."

Sara looked at Conrad, she was suspicious. "Why would you do that for me?" she asked him. "It is a job that needs to be filled and - Let's just say I owe you," he said.

Sara was not sure why he had all of a sudden become "human" but she was not about to turn him down,she agreed.

After work Sara told Tabby about the baby coming, "You are having a sister this time."

"A sister, how cool. What are you going to name her?" "Rebecca Leann," Sara said. Tabby was in deep in thought, "LADYBUG."

Sara looked at her, "Ladybug?" "Yep. REBECCA LEANN "LADYBUG' GRISSOM."

Ryan was in the front yard playing with Hank and the other animals, Gil was on the porch watching him. Sara came outside, "Ladybug?"

"Remember we were wondering what nickname Tabby would come up with for Rebecca?" she said.

"Yes," he said. "She just told me - Ladybug."

Ryan came running to Sara. "Mommy. Look," he opened his hand, inside he had a ladybug he had just caught.

Sara looked at Gil and smiled, "Very nice Ryan. Now let her go."

"Bye-bye buggy," he said. "Misha," Tabby said as Warrick, Catherine, Lindsay and Misha got out of the car. "Tabby, take Ryan and Misha to Ryan's room and play," Sara said.

Tabby took Misha with her right hand and Ryan with her left and headed for the house.

"The book you wanted is in the den," Gil told Lindsay. "We could have brought it in tonight," Sara told Catherine.

"That's ok," Warrick said, "Linds wanted it right away." "How about some coffee?" Sara asked. The four of them went to the kitchen and Sara poured coffee.

They were talking, "Conrad told us you have decided to head the FE lab," Catherine said.

"Yes," Gil said, "Is he thinking about you replacing me?"

"Well he should," Sara said, "You know how to run it already."

"Thanks Sara," she said laughing, "it is to bad your opinion dose not count."

"Has Lindsay decided where she wants to go to school yet?" Gil asked.

"I am still thinking about it," she said coming in from the den.

"Thanks for the book," she said. Warrick gathered up Misha and they left. Sara fixed dinner, later the children were bathed and put in their pajama's.

The family sat on the porch for a while enjoying the sunset. Ryan yawned, lay his head on his fathers shoulder and fell asleep.

Tabby has her head on Sara's lap, "Ryan is such a baby. He can't stay awake after the sun goes to bed."

Gil carried Ryan to his room and put him to bed. When Gil came back Sara looked at him, "Tabby fell asleep too."

Gil smiled and picked her up, carried her to her room and tucked her in too. Sara was on the computer when Gil came downstairs, he went behind her and started kissing her neck.

"No fair," she said. "I know," he said. He took her hand and went to their room.

Kisses and touches served to arouse then both. He slowly undressed her then eased her to the bed. He sucked at her breasts then moved between her legs. His tongue and fingers brought extreme pleasure to her, she spent her juices.

Gil moved up and behind her, Sara lie on her side, lifting her leg slightly Gil entered her from behind.

Gil loved this position it was very intimate, he could massage her breasts or her clit as he moved inside her.

Sara loved it because the penetration angle is great for hitting her g-spot. They were able to achieve their climaxes together.

Sara rolled so she faced him, she cuddled into her comfy place. "I love you," she said. "With all my heart," he told her.

Over the course of the next few months Conrad was unexplainable easy on her, everyone noticed it. No one knew why.

By time the Forensic Entomology Lab was ready Sara was in her sixth month. To commemorate the opening of the lab there was a small ceremony, Conrad introduced Gil and Sara's replacements, he also officially announced Sara's new job.

"Let's get to work everyone," Conrad said as he left Gil's new lab. Gil had moved all his "friends" into his new office, he could not be happier.

He had Sara as his wife, two beautiful children and a third coming in three months. He was looking around his office when Catherine came in.

"It looks like you," she said. "Thanks. I am sorry that Conrad thought you could not handle the job."

"It turns out not to be so bad," Catherine said, "Ward has decided to move back east, Conrad has offered me his spot."

"Day shift supervisor. Congratulations," he told her.

At the same time Sara was looking at the new computer that had just been installed. She had read over the brochure that came with it and now was experimenting with it.

The technician who installed it handed her an envelope, "Mr. Ecklie asked me to give you this."

Sara thanked him, opened the envelope and read the note:_ SARA, YOU ASKED ME WHY I WOULD WANT TO HELP YOU. I OWE YOU. YOU SEE, YEARS AGO A LAWYER CALLED ME AND TOLD ME MY SISTER HAD NAMED ME GUARDIAN OF MY NIECE. I TOLD HIM I WAS NOT INTERESTED, MY NIECE WAS TURNED OVER TO THE STATE. SARA, YOUR MOTHER WAS MY SISTER, I TURNED MY BACK ON YOU, I AM PART TO BLAME FOR ALL THE HELL YOU WENT THROUGH GROWING UP. I AM SO VERY SORRY. FORGIVE ME. CONRAD_.

Sara could not believe what she had just read, Conrad Ecklie, her uncle? Sara took the note and wrinkled it, then tossed it out.

This was ONE secret she intended to keep to herself.

Three months later after an easy delivery Sara gave birth to Rebecca.

The next day Sara was discharged. At the house Sara was sitting on her bed, she smiling at her second daughter as she suckled at her breast.

Gil brought Tabby and Ryan in, "She is so pretty," Tabby said.

Ryan crawled up on the bed next to his Momma. "Hi baby," he said as he kissed her forehead.

Tabby crawled up too, "Now I have a brother and a sister, I am so lucky."

"Kiss Momma and Ladybug good night," Gil said.

After their good nights were said Gil took the other two to bed and tucked them in.

Sara smiled, "I am the lucky one. Never in my dreams did my life turn out so perfect."

THE END


End file.
